To Own Hermione Granger
by shadowglove
Summary: DRACOHERMIONEBLAISE. POST WAR. Two Slytherins want the same thing...to own Hermione Granger...Hogwarts will never be the same again...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HP. All those rights go to J.K. Rowling. 

WARNING: This is going to be a Draco/Hermione/Blaise relationship. A triple relationship. Those who don't like triad romances, please don't read. And if you do, please do so with an open mind. But if you know that you won't like, please don't read, and don't flame. Thank you.

This story is rated **M**, and it will probably be the most mature thing I've written, so please bare with me if it seems amateurish.

* * *

Turning the corner, she gave a little cry when the door opened and someone pulled her into the dark room, placing his hand over her mouth to drown her cry. Closing the door behind them, she was left in the darkness with this stranger that had pushed her violently against the wall, leaning his body against hers, hand pressed firmly over her mouth.

As she tried reaching for her wand, a light came on, proving that her captor was a platinum blonde with cold silver eyes. Another person appeared out of the darkness and in seconds had rummaged through the pockets of her robes, pulling out her wand and waving it triumphantly in front of her.

Narrowing her eyes at Blaise Zabini, Hermione pushed Draco away from her. She didn't show them the fear she felt. It would only be giving them an advantage over her. The only reason she didn't scream to the top of her lungs or at least try to open the door was because she knew that if they'd gone to the trouble of learning her schedule, they had hexed the room to make sure that nothing would go wrong in whatever it was that they'd planned. The room was without doubt soundproof, and the door locked with several charms.

"All hail the brave Slytherins." She announced sarcastically, anchoring her hands on her hips. "Kidnapping the Head Girl while she is alone in the corridors trying to make sure that everyone is in bed. What a feat of bravery."

"Griffindorks are the brave ones. We're just cunning." Draco announced, a smirk on his face.

Turning on him, Hermione took a couple of steps at him, slightly worried when he didn't back up as he usually did when she walked up to him. It seems that he forget the punch she gave him the last time he'd angered her. "Despite my low opinion of you I _had_ expected better of you. You're the Head Boy, Malfoy!"

"No need to get your knickers in a bunch." Draco announced as Blaise snickered. "And you would have thought that we would have gotten passed the last name basis, _Hermione_." Seeing how she winced when he said her name for the first time, his smirk grew. "Your side won the bloody war last summer and we _did_ prove to be a little above blood-sucking vampires and saved Pothead and Weasel…though we were loathed to do so."

Wondering where this conversation was heading, Hermione folded her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes, frowning. What were those two planning? If they were going to attack or insult her, they should just do it and get it over with. They'd never needed an introduction to do so before.

Seeing how silent she had become, Blaise stepped forwards. "You've got to admit that we had you fooled all the time. You thought we were on Voldemort's side. No one knew the truth until we helped Dumbledore come out of hiding and kill the old Snake. Everyone, even Voldemort, thought that Draco had killed the Headmaster."

Flinching, Hermione had to admit that they _had_ done their job well. The faking of Dumbledore's death had taken all by surprise, and it was thanks to that that they were able to take Voldemort by surprise. The battle had been bloody and many hadn't returned. Snape, whose allegiance had really been to the light, had lost his life saving Hermione's, and she still couldn't believe that the teacher who had hated her would do that for her.

"And before you pee your knickers, we want you to know that this was a peaceful kidnapping, with all intention of letting you free as soon as possible, and without ransom." Draco announced smartly, smirking darker.

" Can I at least know _why_ I was peacefully kidnapped?" Hermione asked, hating the interest in her voice.

Blaise answered. "We're here to offer a truce…don't faint now…we didn't say _friendship,_ I said _truce_. Good, stable?" Smirking at her glare, he continued. "This last year is going to be better if we aren't fighting, and although making your life miserable _has been_ an enjoyable pastime, Draco and I have decided that we are mature enough to let bygones be bygones. Right Dray?"

"I suppose." Came the bored answer.

Looking from one face to the other, Hermione shook her head in amazement. After pinching herself to make sure that this wasn't some very distorted dream, she scratched behind her ear. "So, you're telling me that you are offering us a truce."

"No." Draco replied flatly.

Her frown grew as she threw her hands in the air. "But that's just what Blaise just said!"

"First name basis, good start." Blaise nodded with that odd Slytherin approval. "And I never said that we were making a truce with Potter and Weasley. We said that we were offering _you_ a truce."

That took her by surprise. "Why me? From what I understand I'm the only one that you two should really hate." Leaning back against the wall, Hermione slid down into a sitting position. "Ron is from a pureblood family, and Harry is famous. I'm just a mudblood."

"We know." Draco nodded in agreement, oblivious to her glare. "It is a shame that you are the only one we find sensible enough to offer the truce to. Also, we realized that you are probably the only one mature enough to do as us and let the past stay behind us."

"So what do you say?" Blaise wanted to know.

Hermione hesitated, standing up because the look in their eyes was slightly intimidating.

"Hurry up now. We haven't got all night you know. I should be patrolling."

Ignoring Draco, Hermione bit her bottom lip. "Well, I guess that this is the perfect way to begin trying to unite the Houses of Hogwarts. Both Heads, Slytherin and Gryffindor, in peace."

"Please remember that this privilege doesn't extend to The Boy Who Lived To Annoy Me or his faithful sidekick, The Incredible Weasel-Boy." Draco reminded her in that bored tone of his. With a wave of his wand, the door opened, and Blaise passed her back her wand. "Well, Miss Head Girl, shouldn't you be patrolling?"

Hermione gave them both one uneasy last glance before leaving the room.

* * *

After they were sure that she was gone, Draco and Blaise closed the door once more, waiting for the light to come on once more the door closed. When the light came back on, two young men smirked at each other. Their plan was working.

* * *

In the bathroom, Hermione danced across the cold floor as she twirled around in her towel and winked at the imaginary man singer singing the song to her. She'd found a way to make a CD Player work in Hogwarts, and with the Sonorus Charm, was able to listen to it like she would a stereo.

Reaching for the razor, the young woman moved her hips to the song before stretching her leg up against the sink, beginning to shave off the shaving cream, all the while jiggling to the music. The night had taken another turn after her encounter with the Slytherins. She'd been cruising the halls when she'd heard the most interesting sounds coming from one of the classrooms. On instinct she'd gone to check and had found two students on top of one of the desks.

Instead of screaming out school rules, she'd hidden, and had watched in awed silence as Luna Lovegood serviced Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnegan at the same time. Neville sat on the chair, knuckles white as he clenched the arms rests. Luna was bent on her knees in front of him, mouth around his...his…Hermione grew red just thinking about it. Seamus had been pumping the lithe girl from behind, pulling her hips to meet his every thrust.

At first Hermione had thought that she was witnessing a rape, but when she heard Luna begging for more when Seamus had stopped for a second, she suddenly realized that it wasn't. It shocked her to the core. She'd been silent the whole time, heat rising in her body, womanhood moistening, as they both entered Luna at the same time. Hermione had heard that that was painful, that proper women didn't do things like that, and if there was something she was, Hermione was proper. But as she watched Luna, Hermione suddenly felt like a shriveled up prude, and left the room, hurrying to her own room.

Just remembering the sight and the sounds caused Hermione to grow wet. Finishing her shaving, she allowed her towel to fall to the ground. Curves hidden by her school robes, and skin white and pure, glistened. Caramel eyes closed as she imagined what it must be like to have two men inside of her at the same time, and the thought caused her to shiver.

She wasn't a virgin. Having realized that she could die during the war she'd asked Harry to deflower her, and while there hadn't been any passion, they'd shared an intimate night together that meant a lot to her. Yet she knew that what Harry and her had shared wasn't anything close to what Luna, Neville and Seamus had. There had been passion and urgency.

It just didn't make any sense. She cared for Harry, and him for her, but it had only been _sweet_. While Luna, Neville and Seamus didn't talk to each other in the day, and at night things were _boiling_. The temperature of the room rose and the windows fogged over. There weren't any shared feelings between them. It was just plain sex.

To think that people _pitied_ Luna Lovegood!

Snorting, Hermione sighed.

There were so many positions she hadn't tried. The only one she had was missionary style, and while it had been nice she wanted more than that. She wanted to feel full, feel like a woman for the first time in her life. She wanted to feel as if someone could desire her, lust after her. She wanted to invoke those feelings in someone or even someones…if she could ever get as daring as Luna Lovegood.

Now that there wasn't a war or Voldemort to worry about, and this was her last year at Hogwarts, Hermione wanted to make it memorable. She wasn't going to leave Hogwarts an innocent. She was going to leave it an experienced woman, and she knew exactly what she needed to make sure that happened.

She needed to find people who she didn't care a fig for to have sex with.

* * *

Draco snuck into Hogwarts through one of its many secret tunnels and made his way to the Heads Room. He knew that Hermione was probably sleeping or reading, and wouldn't notice his late arrival. Not that it mattered since she was a prude, but not a tattletale, unlike Potter and Weasel.

Saying the Heads password: "Leviathan", he entered and leaned against the door with a sigh of relief. Peeves had almost caught him, and he couldn't afford to get caught tonight. Dumbledore would know that he was lying if he said that he was out studying, and Draco wasn't in the mood to admit that he frequently raided Hermione's room to steal hair from her brush so he could use it with the Polyjuice whore who didn't mind him calling out the Head Girl's name as he came.

Hearing music coming from the bathroom, Draco raised an eyebrow and headed towards there, opening the door a crack and went hard. There, standing in the mist of the hot shower, was a naked Hermione. She washed that frizzy mane of hair and with her eyes closed, ran her hands over her body, cupping her breasts and giving them a little squeeze.

Gulping, Draco looked around him to make sure that no one else was in the room. It wouldn't do his reputation any good if someone realized that he was spying on Hermione as she bathed.

When her hand disappeared between her thighs, Draco bit his tongue to keep from making a strangled noise in the back of his throat. He got up to go away before he was caught, but the door creaked when he tried closing it, and Hermione turned to look at him, eyes wide, mouth hanging open.

_ By Merlin. I'm dead_.

"How long have you been there?"

The question caught him off guard, and, recovering his Malfoy dignity, he straightened, raising an eyebrow. "Enough." His voice was once more indifferent, and he tried looking at her from her neck up. Otherwise she'd hex him into the next century.

There was a little silence. "Do you like what you see?"

That hit him like a blow to the mouth of his stomach. "Excuse me?"

Leaving the shower going, Hermione stepped onto the towel on the ground. Her skin glistened with drops of water, and her hair was a wet mass of brown. "You know, Draco. I've been thinking about what Blaise and you were talking about earlier, and I've decided that you're right." Walking towards him, Hermione smiled. Draco tried not to gulp when she reached out her hand and ran it across his shoulders as she circled him. "We can be _friendly_ without being _friends_."

This had to be a dream. He'd drunk too much and had fallen asleep with the Polyjuice whore. He was having one of his Hermione fantasies once again. "How friendly do you want to be?"

She just smiled. "I have a reunion with Headmaster Dumbledore. We'll have to discuss this later on." Walking past him she turned when the door opened and a shocked Blaise Zabini entered the room. "Hey Blaise." With that she walked back to her, as if being butt-naked was only natural.

* * *

Dazed Blaise stood frozen; looking in the direction that Hermione had disappeared to. He knew that she'd gone to her room, maybe to put on clothes, maybe not. Right now he wasn't sure of anything. A movement to his right caught his attention and he watched as Draco emerged from the bathroom Hermione had just vacated.

He saw red. "What were you doing in the bathroom with Hermione? And _what_ was she doing naked?"

"Bathing." Smirk growing; Draco leaned against the bathroom door, eyes glued to Hermione's door. "I'm really awake, right? This isn't a dream? That really happened?"

"_What_ really happened?" Blaise growled, beginning to lose patience with his Slytherin friend.

"I really can't believe it." Draco whispered in awe. "Our plan is actually _working_, Blaisey-boy."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Hermione was still blushing, but as she shrunk her skirt and shirt, she decided that she'd already made the first move and couldn't go back on it now. She'd been surprised that Draco hadn't called her a mudblood whore last night, and his reaction had actually excited her. To know that she could interest Malfoy, even if only sexually, was more thrilling than she wanted to admit.

Putting on her clothes she put her hair up in a high ponytail and actually put on some of the makeup Lavender had given her last Christmas. As she looked at the finished work she had to admit that she looked like a stripper, but she couldn't help but like it. She'd never seen herself like this, and she'd just have to sneak out of the castle to buy some new clothes…and underwear.

Leaving her room she smirked when she found Blaise and Draco sitting by the chimney, talking amongst themselves. The moment their eyes fell on her they widened and their mouths fell open.

"Morning boys." She offered, waving in their direction. "I'm hungry, how about you two?"

"Starved." Blaise cleared his throat.

"You have _no_ idea how hungry I am now." Draco smirked, eyes eating her whole.

"See you at breakfast then." She announced cheerily before leaving the Common Room.

The moment Hermione stepped into the breakfast hall all eyes rested on her. She was nervous at first, wanting to run back and change, but she marched back on. She'd faced Voldemort, this couldn't be any worse.

Sitting in between Ron and Harry, she blushed when whistles and whispers were heard throughout the hall.

Ron's face was red. "Hermione?"

Harry blinked. "Is that really you?"

"Of course it is." Reaching for bread, she slapped jam on it and licked her lips before taking a bite into it. "_Thank you_ Dean." Reaching for the goblet filled with pumpkin juice that he quickly passed her, she sent him a wink. This was going to be a good day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco growled and was even a worse mood than usual. What was surprising was that _Blaise_ was ill-tempered, because while all Slytherin was used to Draco being somber and sullen, they weren't used to Blaise growling and muttering curse words under his breath every couple of minutes. Of course, they had no idea that this was because of all of the attention Hermione was receiving all of a sudden.

Guys from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor had been circling her all day, asking her help with different homework and such, yet they didn't seem to be thinking about that at all, and the Slytherins knew it. It was as if Hermione 'Prude' Granger had turned into Hogwarts' Sex Symbol, and they didn't like it one bit.

If both boys were to be truthful they'd admit that they'd always been in love with her—but they weren't, so they just admitted that they lusted after her with a passion they couldn't quench with any other female, so after discovering the other had feelings for Hermione they'd had a personal war until Blaise had come up with this marvelous idea. They would make Hermione Granger _theirs_.

First they were supposed to get under her skin, make her not want to hex them every time they came into contact, and that seemed to be working. If only they could figure out what had gone wrong and turned Granger into every guy's wet dream! Both Slytherins were possessive, and jealousy was killing them as Hermione laughed and winked at the Ravenclaw who slapped her ass as she walked by him in the hall.

"I'll kill him." Blaise fumed.

"Please, don't exaggerate." Draco said coolly. "Cutting off the hand he touched her with will be enough."

"I guess you're right." Blaise grumbled reluctantly as they followed Hermione as she made her way to Dumbledore's office once more. She disappeared behind the door, and the leaned against the walls, pretending to not care where she was or why she was visiting the old guy again.

"So, did you get everything ready for tonight?" Draco asked after some moments of bored silence.

"Of course." Looking slightly annoyed at the question, Blaise nodded. "If everything goes according to planned, our little Gryffindor won't know what hit her."

"What do you mean _if_?" Draco growled. "You better not make any mistakes."

"Don't make me hex you, Malfoy." Blaise grumbled once more. "Everything will be perfect, and she'll be ours, once and for all."

"I wonder if she realizes that these are her last moments of freedom." Draco smirked evilly, then winced as he grew hard, planning all the things he would do to her once she was his. He'd soon have the real her groaning under him as he came within her, not some Polyjuice whore. He imagined her beneath him, withering, groaning, her fingernails trailing down his back, leaving her mark on him, as he planned on doing with her.

Blaise, lost in his own fantasies, nearly missed Hermione as she left Dumbledore's office. "Hey she's moving again."

"Wouldn't want to miss the next Avada victim we have to put on our list." Draco mumbled darkly as a gryffindork whistled at Hermione and mentioned her creamy legs. "See what I mean?"

"Why do I feel as if we're going to be sharing a cell in Azkaban before this day is up?" Blaise mused as they continued stalking the beautiful Gryffindor Princess.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Do you like? Please review and let me know. Reviews are really my inspiration, and if I feel that the public doesn't like it, I'll sorta give up on the story, and I really like the story so please review and inspire me!**


	2. Chapter 2: Phase One

** Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

_** Wow…13 reviews so quickly! I love you guys! Here's your treat (my thank you really) for the speedy reviews (An extra speedy update!)**_

* * *

Hermione was having the time of her life. She couldn't believe how much things had changed in the matter of a day. Sure, she was being treated like a piece of meat by all of the guys in Hogwarts—but she liked it! Who would have thought that little 'Prude' and 'Proper' Granger would get a kick out of purposely giving Professor Lupin a hard on right in the middle of Defense Against the Dark Arts?

She suddenly understood _why_ the other girls dressed like this. This. Was. _Power_.

If Voldemort were still around she was _sure_ that he'd have begged her for her _favors_, mudblood or not.

Hermione laughed at that thought. It was way improbable, but she was in a good mood—and she'd seen a picture of Tom Riddle before he became a snakelike creature—he'd been _hot_. If only he'd stayed that way and she could have met him, they'd been so much alike. She was sure they would have somehow managed to get along enough to…

She paused…where did Harry say he kept the Diary hidden again?

Tapping her finger against her lip as she thought, she didn't notice all the hungry looks in her direction—or two furious Slytherins planning on a mass murder of the whole male population in the school.

_ I'm going to have to ask Harry_. She decided, walking once more to her next class, hips swaying hypnotically, skirt swishing with every stride, giving the males behind her quick views of her hot pink panty.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The list was long.

When Draco mentioned an 'Avada List' Blaise had assumed that he was speaking metaphorically, yet as he surveyed the _long_ and _flowing_ scroll, he raised an eyebrow at the blonde, who sat in the chair he'd proclaimed 'his' since his first year at Hogwarts, looking into the fire.

Shaking his head, Blaise returned his attention to the scroll. It would seem that nearly every bloody male—and some females—in Hogwarts had merited a mention. Although, Draco had made a couple of side notes that declared, that if (purely for a one-night-only basis) the prettier girls on the list wanted a go at Hermione, it could only be done with Blaise and himself present to…erm…_supervise_.

Yet Draco had also added a post note by the names which underscored _ONCE ONLY_ It would seem that even though girl-on-girl was every straight guy's fantasy, Draco didn't want to risk the chance of an _attachment_ being formed between the girls. He was jealous and possessive up to that extent. And Blaise wouldn't have it any other way. He'd have to talk to Draco to minimize the amount of pretty girls who could have a go at Hermione if they so wanted to.

"What do you think?" Draco murmured absentmindedly, gaze still on the flames. "Do we blame it on the Death Eaters still at large?"

"Huh?" Blaise asked, they were in free period and were spending the time in the Slytherin Common Rooms.

"The list." Draco announced, slightly annoyed. "Do we blame their slow and cruel demise on Death Eaters' revenge?"

Blaise smirked as he thought it over. It sounded promising, especially since most of the names here were Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. What true Death Eater (Or Slytherin!) wouldn't want to get rid of those two houses?

He frowned. "Wait. Didn't they say that they caught the last fugitive last week?"

"Damn." Draco frowned, still thoughtful. "That was _such_ a good idea."

Looking at the time, Blaise frowned, getting up and rolling up the scroll as he did so. "We have double potions now."

Draco smiled. "With the Gryffindorks."

"And Hermione."

"Of _course _with Hermione!" Draco announced, peeved. "Did you think I smiled at the thought of spending two periods with _Pothead_?"

"Well, now that you mention it, he _does_ spend most of his time looking at you…" Blaise said with mock-seriousness.

"Urgh!" Draco cried out, covering his eyes. "You've just _traumatized_ me Zabini!"

Clapping his friend's back with laughter, Blaise placed the list in his bag and they started towards the classroom.

Of course, all laughter died once they entered the classroom and found Hermione laughing at something the flock of boys around her were saying.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A Little While Back)

When Harry had declared that he couldn't remember exactly _where_ the diary was, but that he'd try find it for her if it was so important for her _homework_, Hermione had decided not to push him or he might get suspicious about her decision to meet the younger form, or shadow, of Lord Voldemort.

So, bored with her free period, she'd mingled in Hogwarts as best as her stripper attire allowed her to. Since it didn't allow her to mingle, she'd changed into a tube top, yet had compensated it with a sensible, yet cute knee-length skirt.

Surprisingly enough, the fact that she was covering up more didn't seem to bother the boys in the least. Instead they looked even more interested. It was as if they'd been allowed the view of the forbidden fruit, and now that they couldn't see it anymore they were salivating at the mere memory, ready to do anything to be given a peek.

Of course, they wouldn't be given one.

No. She'd said that she'd find someone she couldn't give a fig for and shag him senseless. Maybe even two if she got raunchy. She'd never said that the whole school would be able to take a bite of the fruit. No. She'd wanted to gauge reactions, see what options she had, and then begin eliminating the ones she had no interest in, leaving her with the few candidates for fuck-buddy.

She'd even gotten some looks and insinuations from some girls…yet she wouldn't be taking them up on their offers, she wasn't _that_ adventurous…at least not for right now.

Going to sit in the Potions classroom despite it being free period and completely empty, Hermione sighed, pulling out her book and began writing down the likely candidates.

_** Gryffindor: Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan**_

She'd noticed the way Harry and Ron had watched her, and she considered…then made up her nose. Nope. Harry had been a one-time thing. She wasn't going to risk their friendship like that. They'd get over it and things would be normal between them again.

_** Ravenclaw: Matthew Yeates, Bartholomew Hollows**_

_ Hmmm…_

She smiled as she thought about them.

Matthew was in her Advanced Runes class. He was tall, dark haired with beautiful green eyes and tanned skin. His mother was Brazilian, and his looks just dazzled her, as had his cheeky smile.

Bartholomew…blonde, though she believed it was bottle blonde. Anyhow. He was blonde, and she'd always loved blondes, especially blondes whom she knew worked as underwear models in Muggle London. She'd seen some of his billboards…knew that he was well endowed…down _there_.

_ Hermione. I thought you said you'd get worldly_! A voice nagged in her head. _How can you do that if you still 'down there'?_

She frowned, shook her head, and continued on with her list.

_** Hufflepuff: Ulrich Dawson, Myles Evans**_

Both came from muggle parents, as did she, so both would be able to understand her better than anyone else.

Ulrich had some German in him, and he was NATURAL blonde, although it could be considered light brown…given whom was observing him. Ginny _insisted_ it was light brown, while Hermione _declared_ it was dark blonde.

Oh well.

And Myles was a redhead. Go figure. Also, his parents somehow knew hers. That way, they could continue…seeing each other…even when out on holiday.

_ Seeing each other?_ That voice nagged again. _I thought you were supposed to be doing more then just SEEINHG each other_!

SHUT UP!

She growled, hand pressing into the scroll as she continued.

_** Slytherin:…**_

She cleared her throat.

_** …**_

Oh, it wasn't because she didn't know WHO she wanted to write there, quite the opposite.

_** …**_

Well, neither had seemed to mind her last night and this morning, but after they'd gone to breakfast they'd seemed infuriated, and she'd gotten intimidated. How could she…well…with two guys that intimidated her?

_ Two guys? You're considering both?_ Yet the voice sounded impressed. _I have some hope in you after all_.

Deciding to ignore her other personality, Hermione sighed and hesitated only a second more before writing down the names.

_** Slytherin: Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini**_

There. She'd written it.

Her list was ready. Now, she'd ignore any other male (or female!) and concentrate on those eight names and begin eliminating the choices.

A smile touched her lips and she hardly noticed that the others had arrived for class until the seat around her were filled with boys all interested in asking her this or that.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_** Possible "FB" Candidates Decided Upon For Their Looks, Attitude and Brains.**_

The title announced in Hermione's writing.

_** Gryffindor: Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan**_

_ Please!_ Draco growled from where he read it in their common room, seeing Finnegan's name. _What 'brains' is there in that one?_

_** Ravenclaw: Matthew Yeates, Bartholomew Hollows**_

_ Bloody boring geniuses, the both of them. _He wrote them off immediately. _Give them a quantum equation and they know the answer in a second, show them their cock and they have no idea that peeing isn't the only thing that it's good for._

_** Hufflepuff: Ulrich Dawson, Myles Evans**_

_ You've got to be bloody joking_. Draco knew what "FB" stood for, and the thought that Hermione had even _considered_ allowing a _HUFFLEPUFF_ to do _anything_ to her except give her the time of day, was horrifying. She was desperate. She needed intervention. She was bloody _insane_!

_** Slytherin: Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini**_

He froze. He reread that line. And he froze again, a creepy smile making its way on his pale face.

When he'd stolen the paper from Hermione during Potions he hadn't realized what was written there, he'd only known that she'd kept taking it out from her book bag and giving it a look before looking at eight guys…she'd done this around six times…and Draco had needed to know _why._

And now he knew.

And he held the evidence in his hand. If Blaise wasn't so bloody studious he'd be here and not in the library, and he'd know the advantage they'd just gotten over the lovely Gryffindor.

They knew what six other guys would kill for.

Draco leaned back in his seat. He'd proclaimed it 'his' as well, although Hermione was known to sit in it just to rile him from time to time.

Maybe they shouldn't rush things.

Maybe…

He smiled, the Slytherin in him coming out.

They'd _help_ Hermione bump the other competition and chose them instead. It was perfect. She'd think that _she'd_ made the decision!

Getting up and putting the paper back in her bag before she discovered it gone, Malfoy smirked. It was time to find Zabini and start making the sneaky and conniving snake within them proud.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Without the knowledge that Draco held, Blaise was more than a little surprised when he discovered Hermione ignore Gryffindor Malcolm Magnus and instead allow the insufferable Ravenclaw, Matthew Yeates, to sit by her in the Library. The Ravenclaw preened at the dejected Malcolm before giving Hermione his undivided attention throughout the whole time they were there.

Hidden behind his book, Blaise frowned, yet it turned into a _very_ slow yet sure smile as he realized that the Raveclaw was getting on Hermione's nerves. She was trying to read, and the Ravenclaw wouldn't keep quiet for more than two minutes. She'd scold him, he'd nod, start reading, and five minutes would pass before he'd put his book down and say something else.

The smile turned into a smirk as Blaise lost all pretense of not watching them. Hermione's body was going stiff.

_ Idiot. Hermione's reading and studying time is sacred to her._

Something the Ravenclaw discovered when, at long last, Hermione asked him to leave her alone so she could study, quite nicely, until he told her he wouldn't. Then, she glared at him and repeated her request, this time making it more pointed until he got the message.

"You'd think that being a Ravenclaw you'd actually understand the importance of studying!" She announced, before blatantly ignoring him until he got up and left.

Blaise smirked. He loved it when she got riled up.

The bell rung, proving that it was lunchtime. Blaise stood as Hermione did, and gave her a cheeky smile when her eyes innocently wandered in his direction.

She seemed surprised, then got over it quickly and gave him a saucy smile before heading to the Great Hall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Making a face as she noticed Ulrich eat, Hermione shuddered, reminding herself to cross out yet _another_ name from her little list. The guy didn't _chew_. She _swore_ that he got down the whole chicken with a single gulp, bones and all!

Shivering when she remembered that she'd actually thought that they could click, Hermione continued eating. In less than an hour she'd managed to eliminate two of her eight candidates.

_ Who would have thought that a Ravenclaw couldn't keep his mouth shut_? She'd been so sure that she'd connect with him, because Ravenclaws were supposed to be so studious, like her. Yet no. He'd been like any chattering Hufflepuff! Even VIKTOR had had the decency to respect her study time, and if she was going to get a lover then he would have to respect her other interests as well!

_ Lover. Finally, you at least say something other than 'FB'._

Ignoring that voice as she had all day, Hermione allowed her gaze to wander over the faces of those in the Great Hall. All of her other candidates ate like humans, so she was relieved. Her gaze lingered on the Slytherin table, and it wasn't because she was showing them any favor, but because her gaze was being returned…by two of the boys whose names she'd written down.

She gulped.

Sure, teasing Malfoy had been one thing. But seeing both Zabini and him looking at her like _that_…like they wanted to throw her over the table and take turns taking her in every position imaginable…she shivered and went red with arousal.

Looking away she gulped. She wasn't supposed to feel like this! She was supposed to be the one in charge! SHE was supposed to have THEM like this---_IF_ she chose them—or one of them!

Dammit. She was getting flustered.

Not realizing how amusingly smug both boys seemed at having accomplished said task, Hermione got up and went to her room. She needed time to think. She needed to come up with other ways to test her candidates, and she needed to convince herself that she _hadn't_ already decided.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it if she isn't sexy when she gets flustered." Draco announced to Blaise when Hermione had left and everyone continued eating.

Blaise smirked his agreement to the statement. "She won't know what hit her when we're finished. If a single _look_ did that, imagine how she'll react to the second phase of the plan."

Sensing movement in his book bag, Draco frowned and reached within, pulling out a piece of paper, a smile dawning on his face. It was a copy of the list she'd made, except he'd had Blaise (who was better at Charms than him) charm it so that whenever Hermione did any adjustments to it, their paper would advise them of what it was.

_** Gryffindor: Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan**_

_** Ravenclaw: **__**Matthew Yeates**__** (ELIMINATED! CHATTER BOX!!!), Bartholomew Hollows**_

_** Hufflepuff: **__**Ulrich Dawson**__** (ELIMINAED! Eats like an ogre!!!), Myles Evans**_

_** Slytherin: Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini**_

She'd managed to eliminate _two_ candidates by lunchtime! And all by herself.

Draco smiled in pride.

"Maybe we won't have to _help_ her much." Blaise mused as he leaned over, looking at the list in interest. "Maybe we should just let her realize the sense in choosing our superior breeding and culture over the Gryffindorks, and the last two."

They shared a look.

"Nah." Both agreed, going over 'phase two' once more.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wow! Loved the speedy reviews! Love you guys!**

**SNEAK PEEK PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER THREE OF TO OWN HERMIONE GRANGER! **

**In the NEXT chapter another candidate is eliminated…and while Draco and Blaise manage to fluster Hermione even MORE with 'phase two', they realize that another candidate could actually be real competition.**

**REVIEW? PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3: Phase Two Gone Wrong

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than this plot.**

_ Have I EVER told you guys how much I love you and your reviews? You rock!_

This chapter is especially dedicated to **ThePrinceOfFallenDarkness** because, well, because he called me 'madam' and I'm a sucker for that sort of stuff.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Things weren't looking good for Hermione Granger. She was already late for her next class.

She'd just come back from studying in her room when she realized that she was late for Care of Magical Creatures. Having sprinted across the castle and out to where Hagrid usually taught them by the weeping willows, Hermione leaned her palms against her knees and panted.

A couple of guys were making faces because she'd kept her sensible length skirt—which meant her leaning over did NOT afford them a glance at her underwear. No. Only a privilege few would get that opportunity, and it would be to try them all.

" I'm sorry I'm late Professor." Although she knew Hagrid was a friend, she preferred to call him that while in class. She didn't notice most everyone leaving.

"No problem 'Ermione." Hagrid announced with his easy smile. It suddenly disappeared. "But we've already paired up for your assignment."

Hermione frowned. _Assignment_? She suddenly realized that most of the class was gone. The only ones around were two Hufflepuff girls who'd given her the 'eye' and Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, who'd been speaking to Hagrid when she'd arrived.

The Hufflepuff girls were about to say something but the look Blaise gave them (which Hermione of course missed while looking at Hagrid expectantly) sent them off.

Hagrid turned to the girls…and found them gone, his frown increasing when he realized that the only ones there with him were Draco and Blaise. "I'm sorry 'Ermione, but you'll have to be partnered with Misters Malfoy and Zabini."

She nodded, surprising him with her lack of argument. Hermione didn't see a reason to do so. Draco and Blaise had extended the proverbial olive branch to her before, and well, she _had_ written their name on her list, hadn't she? That meant that she had every right to put them through her tests as well, and why not like this?

Of course, she didn't notice the lecherous glances the boys sent each other over her head.

"Professor, what assignment will we be doing?"

--------------------------------------------

For the first time in her life, Hermione cursed Hagrid. Of course, she didn't do it to his face—it would have broken his heart. But she did so while she changed behind some bushes close to the Black Lake. How would have come up with the idea of 'Getting to Know The Creatures Beneath The Black Lake' other than him?

And, of course, she needed a bikini to do so.

Damn Hagrid!

It wasn't that she was suddenly so modest, it was because, once again, she'd lost the upper hand with the two insufferable Slytherins. Both were dressed in nothing more than boxer shorts, and looked too good to be humanly possible. Neither were muscular guys, but they were tall and lean in a surfer sort of way…and Hermione had always had a weakness for surfers.

Growling under her breath as she came out from behind the bushes, she went red in seconds when she raised her gaze and noticed theirs. No, they weren't looking at her. Of course not. They'd have to be actually looking at her face to be doing that. Instead, both had frozen, and while one was observing her chest the other's gaze had slowly lowered to her arse and legs.

She gulped, feeling inflamed by their obvious lust. She needed to talk. Needed to do something to keep them from bloody taking her then and there…she hadn't made a decision as yet! And nobody would be getting any of her until she did so!

"So, which spell do you want to use?" She asked, motioning to the water, where the other students were already deep within, probably trying to keep the deadly mermaids (which Hagrid had described as innocent creatures suffering from defamation of character) from killing them before the period was up.

Blaise was the first to speak. "I know of a spell that lets you breathe underwater for as long as you want—but the moment you go to the surface it ends."

Hermione blinked, amazed, impressed. Score one for Blaise Zabini. "Really?" Her smile was slightly sultry, and she hadn't even intended it to be. A guy with brains was damn sexy. "I'm impressed." She let her gaze lower to his boxer short for a second before raising it to his eyes once more, which had suddenly darkened even more. "Very impressed."

Draco bristled besides his friend, eyes narrowing. "Yeah, it'd have worked so well for Potter when he had to compete against Krum and them some years back, wouldn't it?"

She blinked and turned to look at him. "I don't think Blaise knew about it back then." Seeing the smug look in the blonde's face she turned to the brunette. "Did you?"

Blaise was scowling at Draco, but turned to look at her. "Actually, I did."

"And you didn't _tell _him?" She frowned darkly at him, missing the even smugger expression on Draco's face. "Harry could have gotten _killed_ that day!"

The look Blaise sent Draco's way was murderous. "We weren't in a truce back then, were we?" He managed. "And anyway, helping Potter would have raised suspicions as to our loyalties, and I doubt the war would have ended so well if that had happened." He paused, starting to smile. "I didn't think I'd need to help Potter. _You_ were there, and everyone knows that you're the brightest witch to ever enter Hogwarts after Rowena Ravenclaw herself."

Her frown turned into a reluctant smile. "Flattery will get you everywhere, Mister Zabini."

"I'll keep that in mind." He promised, sending a superior expression in Draco's direction, who had been frowning at the course of their conversation.

The spell was cast and Hermione jumped into the lake, oblivious to the murderous expressions being tossed to and fro from the rival companions.

Diving deep into the water, Hermione noticed that the boys weren't diving in right away. She frowned and looked up, without going to the surface, and was surprised to see their images arguing with each other. What was that all about?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Blaise asked in a murderous tone as he turned to Draco. Hermione had just dove into the Black Lake, and while he knew it was dangerous to leave her there alone, he couldn't keep it in.

"And you ask _me_?" Draco growled, eyes narrowed, something dark and dangerous hiding behind those silver beauties. "You took the whole bloody credit!"

"I did not!" Blaise hissed. "And even if I did, then _what_? YOU weren't there studying! You were taunting Potter!"

"I was watching over _her_!" Draco's voice was a near inaudible whisper, yet it held the ferocity of a snake about to strike. "Krum was all over her, and despite the fact that the whole bloody school didn't notice it didn't mean that I didn't! I had to make sure the disgusting Bulgarian didn't put his filthy hands on her!"

Blaise frowned at the thought, then shook his head. "It doesn't matter now! You're not going back on our deal, Malfoy. She's ours or nobodies."

Draco didn't like threats, or being ordered, but he _had_ given his word. It was hard. Even though Blaise was the closest thing to a friend that he'd ever have, he wanted Hermione for himself. It was the Slytherin in him. Also, the fact that he knew Blaise felt the exact same thing bothered him. He was Blaise's partner in crime, yet quite suspicious of him at the same time, expecting a double-cross any second.

He sighed in disgust and looked away. "I don't know about Zabinis, but _Malfoys_ always keep their word."

The blonde remembered how he'd realized that Blaise had also grown obsessed with the lovely Gryffindor. He'd told him to back off or else. And that had started the war within Slytherin. Of course the other houses never knew because no one gave a damn about Slytherins, not even those in the same house, so the vicious things Blaise and Draco did to each other remained silent.

Then _Viktor_ had happened.

They'd realized that they had to get their act together or there'd be no hope. And they'd formed an alliance. They'd made sure the owls carrying the letters to and forth from Viktor and Hermione lost the mail, and they'd frightened away any guy who looked at her twice.

They'd decided that they preferred to share her between them then let any other man touch her. And so they'd started planning. They'd joined forces with the light and The Order because they knew that she wouldn't have them any other way, and they'd turned their back on their family because of their obsession with having her as theirs.

And now they were _this _close to finally having what they always wanted.

He'd be damned if he ruined it for them.

"Sorry mate." Draco murmured.

Blaise shrugged, having understood Draco's actions perfectly. He _was_ a Slytherin after all. "No harm done." He turned to look at the water once more and went tense. "I'm going to _kill_ him! I'll tear him apart limb from limb and give his balls to _Fluffy_!"

Surprised by the passionate outburst, Draco followed his gaze and his eyes narrowed as he watched Bartholomew Hollows kissing Hermione Granger. "I think we're going to have to put 'phase two' into action." He gaze was deadly. "But _first_ I say we deal with Hollows."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seeing that things looked as if they were going to get bloody and murderous, Hermione was about to surface when a hand grabbed her ankle. Thoughts of the horrifying mermaids raced through her mind as she looked down, yet a smile appeared when she realized that it was Bartholomew Hollows.

She waved as him and swam down lower. He was obviously using Gilly Weed, and was motioning to her swimsuit and giving her two thumbs up.

Her smile grew as she mouthed 'thank you'. She was going to return his compliment when she realized that he wasn't using boxer-like shorts as Blaise and Draco were, but he was in his _briefs!_ Her eyes widened at the bulge.

_ Oh my god_. Was the only thing her mind could come up with as she just stared at it. _Those billboard pictures were not enhanced! It's impossible but true! He isn't even fully erect!_

Sensing movement to her right, she gasped as Bartholomew grabbed her and pulled her against him, pulling them into a large bed of seaweeds, his _inhumane_ bulge pressed against her stomach. She was about to hit him when she realized _why_ he'd done it. A mermaid swam across them, and since they were hidden in the seaweed the horrifying creature didn't notice them. On the contrary, her eyes were on Seamus Finnegan and a couple of other Gryffindors. She swam towards them.

When the coast was clear, Bartholomew pulled them out a bit yet still held her to his well-formed, muscled chest. Hermione him in surprise and something else. He'd protected her while her two 'partners' had been busy with their own affairs.

_** MOST BE PROTECTIVE**_ had been number one on her list of qualities to look in a guy. And Bartholomew had proven his willingness to protect her despite the fact that they hadn't had more than three conversations this last year.

'Thank You' She mouthed again.

'Welcome' He smiled.

Maybe it was the rush of evading potent danger, maybe it was the fact that he had a bulge that proved he could compete with a horse, maybe it was that she was still pressed against that bulge. Hermione wasn't sure. But Malfoy and Zabini had gotten her flustered, and so was the package pressed against her. So she did what she never would have done before.

She kissed him.

His response was immediate. He pulled her in closer, as if possible, and responded to her kiss passionately. He was a good kisser.

Her hands went around his neck as she tried getting more out of the kiss. Yet it was not to be, because in seconds she was yanked back.

Giving a little scream in surprise, Hermione turned to see Draco Malfoy pulling her back against him, and Blaise Zabini punching the daylights out of Bartholomew Hollows.

She struggled against Draco but went still when she felt him groan against her hair and felt him _grow _against her rear. Her struggles were _arousing _him!

_ Dear Merlin!_

Instead of letting go of her Draco pulled her in tighter, the tip of his cock poking between her arse cheeks.

She forgot to breathe.

Draco was _trembling_.

Her heart stopped beating and she didn't notice Blaise running Bartholomew away. She didn't realize what she was doing when her hands reached back and dug into Draco's hair playfully when his lips connected with the curve of her neck. She cried out a muted cry which only erupted into bubbles when he bit down ever so gently, running his tongue on her skin, his hands slowly raising until he'd cupped her breasts, his thumbs rubbing agonizingly softly against her hardened nipples.

Oh God. Oh God.

Making love with Harry hadn't been as exciting as this!

Feeling lips on hers, Hermione gasped and her eyes flew opened. Blaise Zabini cupped her face with his hands and deepened the kiss, leaning into her, pressing his body against hers as he took the kiss deeper, his tongue exploring hers.

Hermione knew this was wrong, she hadn't even chosen them yet! They shouldn't be doing this! None of the other candidates would have ever done this to her!

Was that why she curled her leg around Blaise's waist, drawing him in? Was that the reason why she reached back and gripped handfuls of Draco's boxer shorts, bringing him tighter against her from behind?

Their cocks pressed hard against her from in front and from behind. She was trapped between two steely bodies, trapped between their lips, their groans, their _hands_.

_ Oh Merlin._ She hissed in pleasure as their mouths caressed her skin. Draco's mouth traveled slowly down her shoulder, Blaise's left her mouth to descend down her neck to her collarbone.

She whimpered, giving herself into the pleasure.

A commotion caught their attention.

Hermione pulled away and would have been pulled right back by the boys hadn't she hurriedly swam in the direction of the muted screams. There, Luna Lovegood cried as the mermaids encircled her, pulling at her hair and her clothes, scratching her skin viciously.

Hermione didn't think of the danger, she swam towards her as quickly as possible. Yet she wasn't the first to make it there. Seamus Finnegan and Neville Longbottom arrived hurriedly. Wands drawn they fought the mermaids, sending them scurrying. As Neville held the fort with his wand, Seamus hurriedly pulled Luna in his arms and they hurried to the surface.

Hermione followed, the spell breaking once she surfaced, yet she didn't care and swam to the shore, watching as Seamus held Luna bridal style, while Neville started calling for help. Luna cried against Seamus' wet, naked chest, and he whispered softly in her ear as he and Neville hurried her to the castle, not caring about the looks they were receiving for the loving relationship they obviously had with the blonde.

Pulling out of the lake and onto the dry land, Hermione collapsed to the ground, ignoring the cold breeze on her wet skin. Her brown eyes moistened suspiciously as she watched the tender relationship between the three. Who would pity Luna Lovegood now when it was obvious that Seamus and Neville were in love with her and would happily put themselves in danger to save her?

A tear streaked her cheek.

She'd gotten it all wrong.

Pushing up from the ground she didn't notice Draco and Blaise behind her, watching her with concern.

She needed to be alone.

Wiping at the tear that skidded down her chin, Hermione turned and fled to the castle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boys were worried.

_** Gryffindor: Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan (Eliminated…he's in love…with Luna…she's so lucky.)**_

_** Ravenclaw: **__**Matthew Yeates**__** (CHATTER BOX!!!), Bartholomew Hollows**_

_** Hufflepuff: **__**Ulrich Dawson**__** (Eats like an ogre), Myles Evans**_

_** Slytherin: Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini**_

Draco and Blaise looked at Bartholomew as he talked to Hermione in the library. She'd been sad ever since the incident in the lake, and now they only allowed the Ravenclaw to speak to her because she was in obvious need of someone, and they didn't know how she'd receive them after what had happened.

That hadn't been phase two…more like phase five, but things had gotten carried away, and they were worried that they might have ruined things…especially when they saw Hermione crying against the Ravenclaw.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lying in her bed that night, Hermione allowed silent tears to fall down her cheek. She'd thought that Luna, Neville and Seamus couldn't stand each other, that it was purely sex, yet now she knew the truth. They loved each other. They were in love.

She didn't have that.

Sure, she had Ron and Harry and the others who loved her, but it wasn't the same.

And the boys in Hogwarts only wanted a piece of her ass, not a piece of her heart.

Burying her face in her pillow, Hermione cried heart-brokenly, never realizing that behind her door, two Slytherins listened to her tears, and were growing more worried by the moment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**More "Dramonaise" action soon!**

**I love you guys and your reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4: Don't Make Slytherins Jealous

** Disclaimer: Don't OWN!**

Okay. It's official. I'm in love with my reviewers (laughs). Thanks for all of your positively inspiring reviews (you're the reason this story is getting updated so quickly!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of days had passed since the incident at the Black Lake, and Hermione had managed to get out of her full-fledged depression after the first night. She'd gone back to looking at her list, and had decided that she needed to change some priorities. She didn't just need a fuck-buddy. She needed someone she could talk to in the dark of the night after love making, she needed someone who could understand her, who shared her interests.

So Dean Thomas had been eliminated.

And, after a lot of thought on the matter, so had Myles Evans. He was too much like Ron…and not in the good sense.

So that left her with three people, and she'd decided that it merited a new list. She'd written down the cons of each candidate.

_** Bartholomew: A little too tall for my liking, we have nothing in common except our muggle roots, and he plans on becoming a full-fledged Model when he graduates. Do I really want to be with someone who makes money off of his body (not that modeling is a bad thing!)?**_

_** Draco: Six years of bad blood between us, insufferable prat when he wants to be, and amazingly able to come off as superior even when he isn't trying.**_

_** Blaise: Never spoke to me before this last year, there's been rumors considering his sexuality (although the episode in the lake shows that he's at LEAST bi-sexual), and can be horribly intimidating.**_

Sitting in the library she went over her list and smiled. As always she was there by herself, Madam Pince was off to lunch, so she didn't have to fear anyone looking over her shoulder at her list. For a moment, she was free to scan the _pros_.

_** Bartholomew: 'Little Bartholomew', looks chiseled in his underwear, gorgeous, sexy.**_

_** Draco: I have a weakness for blondes, beautiful eyes, a wicked sense of humor, quite sarcastic in a way that intrigues and amuses, and I also have a weakness for the 'bad boy' in him. His smirk, when not laced with malice, weakens my knees, and he's amazingly mature. He's cheeky, I sometime compare him to Seamus because of the mischief I read in those silver eyes…amazing eyes…beautiful laugh whenever he chooses to do so.**_

_** Blaise: Most intelligent boy in Hogwarts, he and I could discuss the things that leave Harry and Ron looking at me with obvious confusion. We connect in a mental level, and are much alike. He's studious, mature, responsible, and a smile that makes me lose my breath. I believe that he'd be a tender lover. Maybe, maybe he could be a Neville.**_

"Mione?"

Putting away the list quickly, Hermione looked up at Harry with a guilty smile. She hadn't been spending as much time with him and Ron as she used to, and she'd felt their longing gazes on her—they'd missed her, and she had them. "Hey Harry."

"What are you up to?" Harry asked, sending a quick glance to the paper she'd placed in her bag.

"Nothing much, just making lists, you know me." Her smile was genuine. She was glad from this distraction because she'd realized that while she'd found enough faults for each candidate, she'd found far less virtues in Bartholomew, and all of them had been based on the physical. It bothered her.

"Ron's jealous." Harry announced to break the silence.

"Of what?" Hermione asked, surprised and intrigued.

"He thinks you're seeing someone behind our backs."

Her brown eyes widened. "He's jealous of _me_?" She snorted. "What is it with him and petty jealousy? He's very happy with Lavender at the moment."

"And he loves her." Harry nodded. "But he's used to being your elder brother in a way Mione, and he's jealous of this guy just like he is with all of Ginny's boyfriends."

A breath of relief escaped her lips. Good. It was a brotherly jealousy. _That_ she could deal with. "Well, I'm not going out with anyone at the moment so he doesn't have to worry about it yet."

"Oh?"

And it was the way he said that that bothered her. "Yes. I won't lie to you Harry, I'm lonely." She turned to her best friend and reached for his hand, squeezing it. "I guess, now that Voldemort is gone and everything is returning to the way it was supposed to be, I've suddenly realized that I'm a teenager, you know?"

He nodded.

"And I'm looking for a boyfriend." Of sorts. "I actually have some candidates, and I've been testing them out these last days and I've managed to narrow them down to three. Now, well, I'm seeing which is more compatible with me."

Harry smiled at her sadly. "That's my Hermione, even if it deals with your heart you have a formula for it."

She smiled. "Aren't I a bore?"

"No." His voice was soft. "You're far from that."

Uncomfortable for some reason, her smile was forced and she pulled away, looking around them. What was going on? He was her best friend! There wasn't supposed to be uncomfortable silences between them! "Well, it's a good thing, because my candidates are from Ravenclaw and Slytherin."

He blinked. "_Slytherin_?"

She smirked, nodding, enjoying his surprise. "Yep."

"_Who_?" Harry wanted to know, and like _that_ the uncomfortable silence disappeared. "What have you been holding out on me?"

"Well, _two_ are from Slytherin."

"_Two_?" He hollered amusingly. "WHO?"

She was suddenly shy. "Draco and Blaise."

For a moment Harry didn't seem to know who she was talking about, until his eyes widened like saucers. "_Malfoy and Zabini_?"

"Well, they don't want me calling them by their surnames anymore." She said, mostly to herself.

"_What_? Since _when?_" Harry was comically confused. "What has been going _on_ these last days Mione?"

And she told him. Told him about the truce, about catching Luna and 'her boys', about Hermione's resolve to get a fuck-buddy (something Harry blushed at) and about how everything had taken a turn at the Black Lake. She even mentioned what had happened between Bartholomew and herself, and Blaise, Draco and herself.

When she was finished, Harry was blushing a red that could compete with Weasely Red. "So you're saying," he'd asked with a gulp "that you, Malfoy and Zabini, for lack of a better word, nearly shagged while in the Black Lake?"

"If Luna hadn't been attacked, it might have led to that." She nodded.

Harry shook his head at the mental image, obviously something he wasn't enjoying. "And do you think that those two, or even Bartholomew, can be your—and I'm using your words here—_you're Neville and Seamus_?" He paused. "Or are you just looking for one of them? A Neville _or_ a Seamus? Or someone who is like the _both _of them?" He looked pitifully confused yet determined to help her sort this out as best he could.

T hat was why she loved him more than Ron. The redhead would have exploded with fury at her for liking Slytherins, but Harry? No, he was understanding, and supportive, even if he was blushing more than a virgin at a strip-show. "I don't know Harry, that's why I'm so confused."

"Um, Mione?"

"Yes Harry?"

"I know I'm going to hate myself in the morning for saying this." He looked embarrassed. "But, from what you've told me, you're attraction to Hollows is purely physical, and…as much as I hate myself for this…your basis for liking Zabini and Malfoy are more concrete. You like Zabini for his intelligence and you like Malfloy for his, for his—what exactly was it again because I'm finding it hard to find something on my own?"

"His personality in general." Hermione responded with a smirk at what Harry had said. "Ever since the truce, and even before it, Malfoy—_Draco—­_has shown me a nicer side to him, a side I like a lot."

"_Right_." Harry shuddered. "Well, Mione, as I see it, you'd have a more Seamus-Neville relationship with one of them, not Hollows. With Hollows it'd be purely physical and you'd end up getting bored—or worse—hurt."

She sighed, looking into the shadows of the Library. "It'd have been so much easier to do as everyone expected and fall in love with you Harry."

"Yes, it would've." She missed the seriousness in his voice, and the slight pain in his eyes. When she looked at him it was gone.

"Thank you, Harry, for always being by my side no matter what."

"You were always there for me, Mione. I love you." He gulped. "You're the most important person in the world to me, and I, I, I want to see you happy."

Her smile was dazzling. "Well that's good. Because I need your help."

Harry frowned. "Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this?"

"Well, you see, I have _**MUST BE POSESSIVE**_ and _**MUST BE JEALOUS**_ on my list." Hermione announced. "And you're going to help me see if those Slytherins are either."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why the _hell_ was she holding Potter's hand?

Blaise frowned as he looked up in the Great Hall at dinner and everyone saw them enter together. During the late afternoon news that Hermione had declined Bartholomew's petition to be his girlfriend had spread throughout Hogwarts. Draco and himself had been more than smugly pleased at that because they knew that that left them as the only two on her list.

Of course, they'd never thought of _Potter_ until then.

"It seems that they got back together." Georgia, a fourth year Slytherin, announced to Marjorie, a friend of hers.

"Back together?" Draco growled, turning on her viciously. "What do you mean _back_ together?"

The fourth year looked up at him in terror, shaking in her boots. "You m-m-mean you didn't know?"

"Didn't know _what_?" Blaise snapped, as irritated as Draco.

Georgia gulped, hiding behind her shivering friend. "During the war, Granger and Potter, well, they were _together_."

The silence from both Slytherin boys was a sure sign that hell was about to break loose.

Georgia cleared her throat. "_Together_ together." She looked terrified at them when she realized that they were waiting for her to continue. "They lost their virginities together."

"Where did you hear this?" Draco's hiss could compete with Nagini's.

Georgia looked close to tears.

So Marjorie stepped in. "We overheard her speaking to the Weasley girl some months back. Said that she hadn't wanted to die a virgin."

Blaise cursed, as did Draco, but he cursed in Italian.

Laughter from the Gryffindor table caught their attention. Hermione sat on Harry's lap, playing with his glasses, while Ron was gawking at them before bursting into laughter. Unfortunately for the Gryffindors, Ron had been eating at the time, and his food, half-chewed, spewed out onto the table. The girls squealed in disgust while the guys made faces.

Potter was whispering to Hermione, and she had a far off look in her eyes as he spoke. His face was half hidden by her hair, but hers was blushing scarlet and she smiled quite pleased, before bursting into laughter at something he'd just said.

She nodded as she continued listening to him, and then froze, looking at him incredulously.

Blaise frowned, jealousy and anger burning in his throat. What had Potter said to make her blush like that?

Then, before anyone could blink, Potter's hands went to Hermione's face and drew her in for a kiss. Hermione yelped into his mouth and went completely still as Harry's fingers grabbed fistfuls of her hair, mouth smashing against hers hungrily.

The sound of something breaking tore Blaise away from the sight, and turned to see that somehow Draco had broken his goblet with his death-hold. His hand was cut and bloody, yet he didn't seem to notice, his cold silver eyes were on the Gryffindor couple.

Finally pulling away from the kiss, Hermione seemed to be scolding Potter, and the sight made Blaise feel slightly better. But then, Potter started laughing and said something into her ear.

She went still and made as if to turn in their direction before Potter quickly turned her back in for another kiss, yet it looked more as if he was whispering against her lips more than kissing her.

Leaning forwards in his chair, Blaise narrowed his eyes. What was going on?

A smirk appeared on Hermione's face, and a mischievous twinkle appeared in her eyes that Blaise would have found irresistible if she were looking at him. But no. She was looking at Bloody Harry Potter. _Dammit!_

Getting up from Harry's lap, Hermione acted as if the eyes of the whole hall weren't on her as she turned and, to everyone's surprise, straddled Harry's lap, facing him. Her skirt rode up her creamy thighs and she flicked her hair back before eyeing Potter, her back to the Slytherin table.

Blaise saw the fear in Potter's eyes before she swept in and kissed him hungrily.

Hearing _his_ goblet begin to crack, Blaise slammed it down onto the table. The sound resounding in the silent room. No one made a sound. Everyone was watching the couple with perverse interest. The boys were obviously trying to gulp, while the girls tried to keep from looking too jealous. Even the professors were too shocked to say anything.

"I will _not _allow Potter to ruin this for us!" Blaise might have been the more intellectual one of the two, but right now his rage was keeping him from thinking. Seeing Potter's hands once again in her hair as he returned the kiss, Blaise made up his mind. He was going to stride over to the Gryffindor table and kill Harry Potter.

"_Sit_." Draco ordered in a cold voice when he noticed Blaise beginning to rise. Sensing Blaise rebellious this evening, he looked at him, the deadliness of those silver eyes causing the brunette to sit back down again.

"Are you just going to sit there and let him put his filthy hands all over her?" Blaise hissed in fury.

"Bloody _think_ for a moment Zabini." His voice was dark. "If we kill Potter in front of all of these people we'll have earned a cell together in Azkaban and no Hermione." His eyes never left the couple. "So what does that tell you?"

Blaise suddenly smirked, understanding. "We wait for him to be alone and _then_ we kill him."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laughing as they left the Great Hall, Hermione swatted Harry for having kissed her like that, frightening the hell out of her. But then, when he'd told her of Draco and Blaise's reaction, she'd taken her revenge by kissing Harry even _better_, because she wanted to know how far she could push them, and had Harry gauge their reactions. He was half hidden by her hair so the Slytherins wouldn't know that he'd been watching them most of the time.

Of course, neither of them mentioned the boner he'd been sporting ever since. Or that he'd cum in his pants when she'd been extra naughty and had very discreetly humped him in front of everyone else.

"That was just _evil_!" Harry laughed, face red, as he pulled off his glasses to clean them. They were suspiciously foggy. "I can understand the Slytherins now!"

Hermione chortled very unladylike, leaning on Harry for support as they made their way to the Gryffindor Common Room. Her knees were wobbly from having laughed so hard.

Harry had told her that at one point Blaise had gotten up as if to come over and kill him, but Draco had stopped him. That'd been a disappointment, because she would have loved to see their reaction up close and personal, and to see what they would have done—especially since they didn't have any ties to her and thus their making a scene would have been odd.

_ Maybe that's what Draco realized_.

The thought made her smirk. He was devilishly clever and cunning.

"I think we proved that they definitely _like_ you." Harry announced in her ear, as if expecting their conversation to be overheard. "They looked like they wanted to kill me."

"Oh please." Yet she smiled smugly at the thought. Still, the smile disappeared. "Dammit! I left my book bag in the library when we left!"

Harry pushed her towards the Common Rooms. "Go, I'll get the bag and be right back."

"Thanks Harry." She leaned over and gave him a chaste kiss on his cheek. "You're the best friend a girl could ever dream of." With that she entered the Common Room.

Harry sighed when the portrait closed behind her. "But obviously not the best boyfriend a girl could dream of." Shaking his head sadly he went towards the library, never realizing that they'd been followed, or that he was in immense danger.

In the library, Harry went to the table Hermione always sat down on and sighed as he picked up her ever heavy book bag. Honestly, the girl had to have some muscles to be able to lug this around with her everyday. He smiled sadly. This was one of the reasons he loved her.

"Hello Potter."

Harry looked up at the chillingly dark voice and cursed when Malfoy and Zabini stepped out of the shadows, wands drawn.

"Did you like touching Hermione tonight?" Draco asked in a voice so calm it was frightening. Not even Voldemort had been this terrifying. "Because you'll die for it."

Zabini smirked, obviously enjoying this immensely.

Harry was suddenly glad that these guys had turned to the light. They'd have made terrifying Death Eaters.

"Malfoy. Zabini." He forced his features neutral, his voice cool. It wouldn't do to let them know that he was pissing his pants.

"Not even going to try reach for your wand?" Zabini taunted, twirling his in front of Harry's face. "Not smart, but then again Gryffindor are known for brave stupidity and not brains, aren't they?"

"Hermione wouldn't like it if she heard you say that." Harry answered coolly.

Zabini's eye twitched. "Don't say her _name_. You're only making matters worse for yourself."

Harry leaned against the table, looking at them with slight indifference. "And what have I done _this_ time to have deserved being cornered with wands at my throat?"

"Are you playing dense or are you usually this thick skulled?" Draco hissed. "Hermione is _ours_."

"Of course she is." Harry agreed, taking both Slytherins by surprise.

Blaise frowned and shared a confused glance with Draco before turning to Harry once more. "Come again?"

Despite the fact that two very dangerous men were pointing their wands at him, Harry smiled. "I'm disappointed in you Zabini, after Hermione you're supposed to be the smartest person here in Hogwarts. Maybe Hermione was wrong, maybe you _aren't_ that smart."

Zabini was silent.

Draco narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What game are you playing, Potter?"

"And you. How she can like _your_ 'personality' still has me dumbfounded."

"Doesn't take much to do that, Potter." Yet Mafloy sounded slightly confused.

There was silence, yet they hadn't lowered their wands.

Harry shook his head. If he was going to lose Hermione, at least it was to guys who were in love with her—even if they didn't realize it yet. "You haven't gotten it, have you?" Silence greeted him. They seemed…worried…and THEY weren't the ones with wands at them! "Mione and I put on a show back there." More silence. "She wanted to make _you two_ jealous."

A slow smile dawned on their faces.

"I guess we won't have to kill you yet." Malfoy sighed, obviously disappointed, as he put away his wand.

"Well, we could hurt him just a little." Zabini offered. "He _did_ touch and kiss her."

Malfoy considered it. Actually _considered it_! He then sighed and shook his head. "Nah. Hermione wouldn't forgive us." He turned to Harry. "Night Potter."

With that, he and Zabini left Harry as if they'd been having a lovely chat and not as if they'd been planning on taking his life that night.

When he was sure they were gone, Harry shuddered. That'd been more frightening than facing Voldemort. Hopefully Malfoy nor Zabini ever got it in their heads to become the next Dark Lord.

_ Oh, I think Hermione will keep them straightened out_.

With that he hurried to his Common Room before they changed their mind and came back to hurt him a 'just a little', just for the heck of it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**You like?**_

_**Next chapter will have more Draco-Hermione-Blaise interaction…**_

_**Review my darlings?**_


	5. Chapter 5: Point of No Return

** Disclaimer: I don't own!**

Wow. So many reviews. I love you all!

This chapter is for _minoko-chan_, because I was terrified by the threat! (laughs) You have an Inner "_Draise"_ in you…

** And for all of those who pleaded for Harry, well, don't worry. He's going to have someone, it's just not going to be Hermione.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, she wanted to play dirty.

Draco smirked as he looked at the wand in his wand. Blaise was studying in the corner of the room, and Hermione was sleeping up in her room, not at all realizing that the two Slytherins in the Head Boy and Girl Common Room were planning her downfall.

How in the world had Hermione gotten into _Gryffindor_? Maybe it was the fact that she was muggle born. Otherwise he was sure that the hat would have placed her in Slytherin. And if it _had_, well, things would have been so much different than it had been. But, if Hermione had been in the same house with them, Blaise and he would have probably killed each other before 3rd year over her.

So it'd been better this way.

"I think I found it." Blaise announced, looking up from his book.

"You sure it'll work?" Draco wanted to know.

"Well, let's put it this way." Blaise smirked, putting down his book. "The only way it'll go wrong is if Longbottom or Weasley does it."

Draco returned his smirk. "Can you believe she actually did that to make us jealous?"

"Can you believe we actually fell for it?" His friend rejoined.

He smirked wider before he went serious. "So, how long until you can get it ready?"

"With your help?" Blaise asked pointedly, as if reminding the blonde that he wasn't doing all the work himself while Draco 'supervised'. "Two days."

"So long?"

"Do you want something to go wrong with the potion and have Hermione turning into the ice queen again?"

Draco shivered. "Okay. Two days."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since Harry hadn't wanted to get hexed so quickly after just escaping with his life, he'd decided to forget to mention the episode in the library to Hermione, so she was blissfully unaware that the Slytherins knew of her attraction to them or her plans. Of course, she was slightly nervous at the knowing glance they'd given her at breakfast, but she shook it off as paranoia.

The day went on the same, and Hermione suddenly noticed Ginny at the bottom of the stairs. She looked sad.

"Are you okay, Gin?" Hermione asked, coming up behind her, worried.

She looked up startled, and quickly wiped away the silent tear that'd made its way down her cheek. "Hey Mione."

"_Ginny_, why are you crying?" She whispered. She'd only seen Ginny cry on a few occasions, and deaths and break ups were the reason. "What happened?"

Wordlessly, Ginny threw herself at Hermione and buried her face in her chest, crying heart-brokenly. "Oh Mione!"

Holding Ginny close to her heart, Hermione glared at the few students that dared glance at them questioningly. Deep inside she was telling herself off. She'd been so engrossed in her own little project that she'd basically ignored all of her friends, and now she'd missed something horrible that had happened to Ginny.

What sort of friend was she?

"Ginny? What's wrong?"

She pulled away slightly, face as red as her hair from having cried so hard. "I can't tell you."

Hermione blinked. "What? Why not?"

"You won't understand." Ginny sniffed.

Making sure no one was listening, Hermione cleared her throat. "Well, if I'm able to want Malfoy and Zabini at the same time, and be willing to let them share me, well then, I should be able to understand anything you dish out."

Ginny looked at her as if she were insane, and then a slow smile made its way on her face. "That actually sounds sexy."

Hermione laughed. "_Ginny_!"

She laughed too before sobering. "Well, Mione…" She looked around as if to make sure no one was listening to their conversation. "I—I'm having girl problems."

"Girl problems?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow. That sounded a lot like what Ron had said to her when he and Lavender were fighting. Hermione gasped. "Ginny? Are you?"

She looked away, blushing.

"Wow." She suddenly smirked cheekily. "Well, that explains the time you groped my arse."

"I never groped your arse!" Ginny protested, yet gave way to giggles. 'I did once, didn't I?"

"Just a teensy weensy bit." Hermione nodded, yet the look on her face was comical. "So, who's the girl?"

Ginny hesitated. "Lavender."

Hermione blanched, feeling faint. "You're in love with your brother's girlfriend?!?!?!?"

"Well, to be fair, we had a thing before Ron and her began going out." The redhead pointed out.

Hermione needed to sit, so she did so on the step of the stairs. "Am I completely blind?" She looked up at the younger, yet taller girl. "So, have you two been seeing each other behind Ron's back?"

Ginny frowned and nodded. "But I broke up with her. I couldn't do that to Ron. He's so oblivious it was _painful_."

"Well, I'm proud of you Gin." The brunette smiled, patting the space next to her for her to sit down as well. "You did the right thing, and, well, there _are_ other lesbian girls in Hogwarts."

"Really?" Ginny asked, surprised. "I've never noticed any."

"Yes. There's Hannah Bones…or, well, she's bi sexual to be fair." The Head Girl admitted. "And the Hufflepuff girls all seem to like skirts as well as pants…and Maggie Turner from Ravenclaw. She's definitely into girls."

Ginny blushed. "_Maggie_ T-Turner?"

Seeing the blush grow, Hermione laughed. "Crushing are we?"

"No." Yet it was so obviously a lie that she sighed. "She's _way_ out of my league."

"Don't you say that. You're gorgeous. Take the chance. Talk to her. She's pretty. Maybe you'll get her to invite you to the party I hear Ravenclaw is having tonight. It'd be the best way to get to know her in a neutral place, you know?"

"Since when did you become Doctor Phil and when can I have my next session?"

Hermione laughed as she hugged Ginny. "You're like my little sister Gin. You get all the sessions you want."

"Thanks Hermione." Ginny whispered, returning the hug fiercely. "My brother was an idiot never to notice you were a girl."

"He was, wasn't he?" They laughed at that. "Now go on and find that Ravenclaw."

Getting up, Ginny nodded and rushed away.

Promising never to ignore her friends or their problems ever again, Hermione went to her next class.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sometimes you Gryffindors are so bloody noble it makes me sick."

Harry looked up in surprise to see Pansy Parkinson speaking to him. He was dressed in his Quidditch robes and had been on his way to the field to practice when she spoke. "What have I done to offend your Slytherin sensibilities now, Parkinson?"

"I know what happened between Draco, Blaise and you last night." She announced, leaning against the wall, looking at her fingernails. "I followed them to make sure they didn't do anything stupid. And when it comes to Granger, they're complete _idiots_."

Harry observed her a moment. She definitely wasn't ugly. Her hair was still cut in a bob, making her look young despite the knowledge in her eyes. He'd been surprised when she'd joined the light. "Where are you going with this conversation?"

"To the fact that you love Granger, yet you literally gave her to them on a silver platter."

Harry looked away. "Hermione likes them too. What could I do?"

"If this had happened to a Slytherin, he or she wouldn't have cared if their partner were in loved or bloody obsessed with anyone else." Pansy announced, still looking at her nails in a bored way. "They'd pursue that person until he or she wore down, and would make sure he or she was with them forever, even if they had to fight said person to make sure that happened. We Slytherins know what we want, how to keep it, and most importantly, how to make sure it stay ours."

"Well, it's a shame that I'm a Gryffindor then, isn't it?" He snapped, looking at her again.

This time she was looking at him, and with a pretty smirk on her face. "Ah yes Potter, you _are_ a Gryffindor, and very much in love with Granger. But don't worry. _I'm_ a Slytherin. I'll find a way around that." With one last look at him she pushed away from the wall and walked away.

Harry looked at her in surprise. Was she—had she just…?

He shook his head.

What had just _happened_?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While the thought of giving Hermione her own medicine _had_ crossed their minds, Blaise pointed out that making Hermione jealous _could very easily_ backfire on them, so Draco quickly agreed that they wouldn't be using any girls tonight. So that'd left them slightly annoyed. They wanted to get back at her, but how to do so in a way that'd annoy her as much as she'd annoyed them one they'd known the truth—yet be completely harmless to their cause?

They were in the Slytherin Common Room, trying to come up with some malevolent plan, yet were interrupted when the portrait opened and Pansy entered the room.

She froze, seeing them there, then shook it off, going to sit in the love seat. "Nice to see you two down here for a change. Blaise seems to live in the Head Dorms as much as you and Hermione."

"Not _now_ Pansy." Blaise retorted. "We're trying to come up with some amazingly evil and cunning plan on how to get back at Hermione for trying to make us jealous."

"Yes." Draco nodded. "And if we're to come up with one by dinner then you will have to shut up. Hermione will never know what hit her tonight."

Pansy smirked. "Well, you know--."

"_Pansy_." Blaise interrupted before turning to Draco. "How about we hex her?" He quickly continued before Draco could hit him. "Nothing harmful. Just something like making a sign follow her around that insults any guy that looks at her? But she can't see it?"

Pansy raised an eyebrow.

"No. That's too '3rd year'." Draco snorted. "How about we hex her so that she looks horribly ugly and no one else but us can see the real her? She'll scare everyone off! No more competition, instantly!"

Pansy rolled her eyes.

"She'd hurt us if she found out." Blaise muttered.

"Right." Draco agreed, obviously deciding against the idea.

Pansy groaned.

"Well," Blaise announced. "We could always---."

Pansy had had enough. "Well, you two idiots can continue planning your immature and _awfully pathetic _revenge and all of that, but I'm going to go and get ready for the party that Hermione is going to be attending tonight and thus not going to be anywhere _near_ where you two will be for you _idiots_ to hex her!"

Pushing up from the chair, she had nearly made it to the girls' dorms when the two flanked her from both sides. "Hey!" She screamed in protest when each grabbed an arm and lifted her up in the air, taking the petite girl to the sofa before throwing her down. "That hurt!" She spat.

"What party?" Draco asked, sitting back down, acting as if Blaise and he hadn't just kidnapped her.

"Why weren't we invited?" Blaise sounded insulted.

"Well, maybe if you two weren't such _brutes_ you would have been!" She spat, rubbing her sore arms.

"What party?" It would seem that Draco had a one-track mind.

"And how was it that _you_ were invited and we weren't?" And it would seem that so did Blaise.

"Okay, listen." Pansy sighed. "I was just passing when I saw the Weaslette squealing and jumping up and down around Hermione, so, naturally I got curious. Looks like thanks to your girl, Weaslette got a date with some Ravenclaw, and had been invited to the party the Ravenclaws are throwing tonight, and they wanted Hermione to come. She said she'd love to. She noticed me, invited me along since she didn't want to go alone, and I was so surprised that she'd invite me that said I'd go."

Draco and Blaise looked at her. "You're going out on a date with Hermione?"

She smacked them both. "_Idiots_!" Getting up she stalked to the girl dorms and disappeared up the stairs.

Draco and Blaise watched her leave, rubbing the stinging handprint on their cheeks.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The music blared as they entered. Hermione smirked as she noticed the little looks Harry sent in Pansy's direction, and the smug expression on Pansy's face that proved that she'd noticed as well. Then again, Pansy looked _great_. She was wearing a black mini skirt with fishnet stockings and high heeled knee-high boots. She had an off the shoulder shirt that barely clothed anything, and Harry was gulping repeatedly, clearing his throat even more, trying desperately to keep his eyes off of her chest and arse.

_ Move your Body_, by Eiffle 65, began playing loudly, and when Harry turned to Hermione, as if to ask her for a dance, Pansy just grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor. He looked terrified.

Hermione laughed. This was an interesting development.

Pushing Ginny in the direction of Maggie, Hermione mingled in the crowd herself. Compared to Pansy's outfit she looked like a nun, but sexy nonetheless. A knee-length dark green skirt hung to her curves like skin, and she wore a silver halter top that showed some stomach, and was only held together in the back by some dainty little strings. She'd put her curls up in a high ponytail and had borrowed Ginny's silver hoops.

It never occurred to her that she was wearing Slytherin colors.

She swayed with the music as songs began and ended. She didn't care that she danced alone, she enjoyed it actually. The music seduced her slowly before bringing her to the height of trance.

"Hermione!"

Stopping, thrown off beat, she turned and frowned when she saw Bartholomew in front of her. Hadn't she made herself clear enough? "Hey." She'd forgotten that he was in Ravenclaw and thus would be at the party.

"I'm surprised you came to the party alone." He announced, smile growing.

Hermione opened her mouth to answer.

"She didn't." A voice said menacingly from behind her.

An arm went around her waist while another went around her shoulder.

Hermione blinked and turned her head in surprise to find that Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy were the ones trapping her in the possessive hold._ I didn't_? She thought to herself stupidly, still surprised at their sudden appearance. She'd thought that Pansy was supposed to be the only Slytherin allowed to come.

"She came with us." Blaise announced, giving her shoulders an extra squeeze as if trying to prove their point.

_ I did?!?!?_ Hermione's eyes were wide. What were they playing at?

Bartholomew's eyes became two slits, but they were more normal when he turned to Hermione. "I'd like to have a dance with you before the party is over."

She opened her mouth to accept—she owed him that much.

"Sorry, no can do." Yet Blaise didn't sound sorry.

"No one touches her tonight, except us." Draco smirked in a superior way before they led her away from Bartholomew towards the middle of the dance floor.

_ Be Jealous_, by Tech Nine began playing as Draco and Blaise finally found a place on the dance floor that they found to their liking. Placing Hermione between they began dance, and Hermione smirked at them before doing the same. What an ironic song, given the fact that everyone in the room seemed jealous of them as Blaise and Draco sandwiched her, dancing sensually against her, touching her, the three of them moving to the beat as one.

The room was a night club tonight, and Hermione decided to forget that the others in there were her fellow students. She let herself loose, closing her eyes, mouth open in inaudible moans as she felt their hardness pressed against her as they danced, felt their hands as they tugged at her clothes, as they squeezed her.

Blaise, from his position behind her, ran his fingers down her bare back, causing her to tremble with pleasure.

She wanted them.

They obviously wanted her.

She moaned.

This was the place of no return.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pansy and Ginny stood together getting drinks and talking uncomfortably with each other. One didn't tease and taunt each other for years and then suddenly become best friends, but they were trying to be civil with each other.

"So, what do you want with Harry?" Ginny asked.

"What do you want with Turner?"

Ginny frowned. "Fair enough."

Pansy smirked. "I want to shag him."

Ginny snorted into her drink and couldn't help but laugh. "My answer was somewhere along those lines as well."

"No need to ask about those three over there." Pansy announced before taking a sip of her drink.

Ginny followed her gaze to Draco, Hermione and Blaise, grinding away on the dance floor. She cleared her throat and looked away nervously. She'd been right, it _was_ hot!

"Or _him_."

The redhead noticed it too, noticed the way Bartholomew Hollows watched the three. "I don't like the expression on his face."

"I'm not particularly fond of it myself." Pansy rejoined calmly. "I think we should keep an eye on him."

"Hermione can take very good care of herself, she's the brightest witch the wizard world has known since Rowena Ravenclaw herself." Ginny defended with evident pride, chin high. "But if Draco and Blaise need protection I'll keep an eye on Hollows."

Pansy smirked into her drink, deciding to remain silent as she noticed something and nudged Ginny.

"Oi!" Sounding very much like Ron, Ginny frowned. "What was that for?"

Pansy moved her chin in the direction she wanted Ginny to look at.

The redhead did, and she blushed Weasley Red when she noticed Draco, Hermione and Blaise edging discreetly towards the exit of the room. Even with all the people in the room, and the damnable little amount of light she could see both of their hands up her skirt before they disappeared out of the Ravenclaw Common Room.

Ginny gulped. "Oh boy."

Harry arrived, looking around. "Has anyone seen Hermione?"

"Well, if they haven't, they sure will now." Pansy smirked.

Ginny coughed.

Harry looked at them and wondered what the world they were talking about.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Did you like?**

**Review please?**


	6. Chapter 6: United, Divided

** Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter—if I DID it'd be a lot SMUTTIER! **

Wow…many of my reviewers (and PM'ers) are threatening me if I don't update soon…it's quite terrifying actually. (smiles proudly) this chapter is for all of you who threatened me some way or the other…You know who you are!

** Ron comes into this chapter (he's only had a brief mention before) and I realized that if I brought in Hollows so much, I had to bring in my redheaded sweetheart—whom I feel like choking every time I see him on screen bugging Hermione.**

_ Also. I'm quite nervous. Smut ahead. Beware._

* * *

Somehow they'd managed to make it to the Heads' Common Room.

Hermione was far beyond thinking at this point as they stumbled into the Common Room, each trying to get closer to the other. They tugged at her clothes, ripping them off of her, and Hermione didn't concentrate on where they were going until she was thrown on the bed.

Bouncing slightly, she looked up at both men as they eyed her hungrily from the doorway. Blaise's shirt was torn from one of her more violent tugs, and Draco's hair was sexily disheveled from her having run her fingers through it while they'd snogged desperately.

Hunger and desire burned in their eyes.

Yet they hesitated.

Hermione whimpered. They weren't going to back out, were they?

Draco and Blaise were tense, and while that made them more bloody sexy to her than before, it worried her. It was as if they were having second thoughts.

Had this all been a game? Had they done all of this to make fun of her?

They'd seemed to forget her for a moment as they turned and looked at the other, seemingly having a harsh and long conversation between them by just using their eyes.

She grew impatient. What the bloody hell was going on?

"This is it _Malfoy_." Blaise's words were stilted and apparently hard to get out.

"The moment of truth." Draco agreed, and although his voice was void of emotion, his eyes turned darker.

"So." Blaise grinded out. "Can Malfoys share?"

Hermione's eyes widened as she suddenly understood what was going on.

"No." Draco announced truthfully, and there was a long moment of silence before he grunted out. "But they _can_ make exceptions."

A slow smirk appeared on Blaise's face as he nodded. "Good."

"Good." Draco mirrored the expression.

There was a moment's silence as they just _smirked_ at each other.

"Will you two bloody get over your little 'moment' already?" Hermione had had enough. "Half naked girl on bed here—_hello_? Remember me?" She smirked quite Slytherin-like. "Or would you rather me leave you two to finish on your own?"

The looks of horror and disgust that marred their expressions caused her to throw herself back on the bed with laughter, legs dangling over the side.

Oh, what a fatal mistake that proved to be!

Feeling someone straddling her stomach, Hermione looked up in time to see Blaise's mischievous smile before he lowered his mouth to hers. She moaned into the kiss, bringing her hands to his hair, tugging slightly yet painfully, smirking when he hissed in pleasure.

His hands cupped neck and slowly traced her shoulders and then moved forwards to cup her breasts through her shirt. He squeezed slightly, before pulling away from her kiss to bite her hardened nipple through the material of her shirt.

Hermione whimpered and barely felt the flimsy material of her underwear being slowly pulled down her legs.

* * *

Ginny and Pansy had able to speak more _normal_ with each other now that they shared their first secret. Harry _still_ hadn't figured out what had happened or _where_ Hermione had disappeared to, but he'd stayed by the girls' side, as if worried that _they'd_ suddenly disappear as well.

Shortly after Hermione had disappeared with the Slytherin Sex Gods, Maggie had appeared. The pretty blonde got on well with the two Gryffindors and the Slytherin. Her gaze kept meeting Ginny's and then they'd blush and look away.

Pansy smirked into her forth cup of punch.

Harry continued to be quite oblivious.

True to their word, the girls kept a sharp eye on Bartholomew Hollows, and while he'd seemed about to chase after the trio when they'd left, he'd obviously thoughts things through, because he'd stayed where he was. And he didn't seem to be planning on running out after them, so the girls gave him some slack.

He was a model.

_ Not_ an idiot.

Why the muggles liked the associate both things was sexist and wrong.

"Hey everyone!" Ron's voice announced as he appeared with Lavender in tow. They hadn't been invited to the party either, but no one could tell the best friend of the Bloody Boy Who Lived that he wasn't invited, so they'd allowed him and his girlfriend to come and join them when they'd appeared by the portrait entrance.

"Ron!" Harry smiled. He, of course, was invited to _every_ party.

Only Pansy felt the tension in the room. The two boys were quite oblivious, and Maggie was too into Ginny.

"Hey Ginny." Lavender smiled, yet it looked a little forced as she noticed Ginny and Maggie so close together.

"Um, yeah, hi." Ginny nodded before turning to Maggie. "You want to, um--."

"Dance?" Maggie asked with a little laugh. "Wondered when you would ask."

Ginny's smile became genuine. "Wonderful."

Lavender looked hurt.

As the girls shyly took hands and went to the dance floor, the boys were _still_ oblivious to the meaning of this. They'd seen Hermione and Ginny holding hands before, it was nothing new.

Pansy shook her head. _Dense Gryffindors_. Sneaking a glance at Harry, who'd unknowingly placed a hand at the small of her back protectively while speaking to Ron, she couldn't help but smile, and not smirk. _Bloody handsome, dense Gryffindors_.

* * *

Her breaths were agonized whimpers as her body was being assaulted to the point of being torturous. They'd torn off her clothes until there was nothing left to hide her from them.

Hermione clenched her fists into the sheets of the bed, tears of frustration staining her cheeks. She still had yet to figure out _whose _bed it was, but with Blaise's mouth and hands on her breasts, and Draco's lips teasing the flesh of her inner thighs, Hermione couldn't really give a damn.

As if having synchronized their movements, Blaise bit down on her nipple when Draco's mouth found her moist core, the moist core that'd been screaming for his attentions during the time he'd been showering her inner thighs with nibbles and kisses.

"Oh _Merlin_!" Hermione cried out as she threw her head back and arched.

Blaise's thumb rubbed against her other nipple and he pulled it harshly, sending electric waves down to her pussy, which was already being tortured by Draco's tongue. Blaise bit down again on the nipple in his mouth, not enough to draw blood, but enough to pain—yet it was so _good_.

Draco found her puffy clit and latched on, sucking _hard_.

She cried out their names in a near scream as her orgasm hit her quick and strong. Her body shuddered violently, and the fact that neither boy stopped their ministrations just prolonged the pleasurable suffering as she convulsed beneath them.

Blaise smirked against her skin.

Draco greedily licked at her juices as they drained down her thigh.

"Stop."

Both froze.

Pushing Blaise off of her, she didn't miss the hurt expression on his face, and that on the face of Draco. They shared glances, as if frightened that she'd tell them to get lost.

She smirked as she got off of the bed, acting as if it were natural for her to be naked in front of them. "It's not fair. It's wonderful, but not fair for me to get all of the attention." She knew that her words confused them, but that's what she'd wanted.

Motioning with a finger for Draco to get up, she pushed him until he was standing in front of the chair he liked to sit down on by the desk to study late at night, and then she slowly began to undo his pants, all the while looking into his eyes.

Draco gulped.

When she undid his pants she allowed them to fall to the floor before she forced Draco on the chair and then, with a swift movement, went on her knees. His hard-on inches from her face.

Draco's eyes closed tightly when her fingers closed around it and she began to slowly masturbate him.

Never once losing her rhythm, Hermione turned back to look at the bed.

Blaise watched them jealously.

"What are you still doing over there?" She whispered, feeling Draco trembling beneath her touch was getting to her. She slowly spread her legs and giggled at the elated look that took over Blaise's jealous one as he nearly fell off of the bed in his hurry to get to them.

Spreading her legs as much as comfortable while on her knees, Hermione bent over and flicked her tongue over Draco's cock, smirking evilly when he whimpered, yet that smirk was short lived when she felt Blaise kneel behind her, his arms around her stomach, his hardness pressing against her wetness, and this time there was nothing to hinder his invasion.

She took the head of Draco's cock in her mouth and she sucked softly while her tongue caressed it, and her hands didn't stop their movements. She whimpered around it when she felt Blaise pushing into her, his entrance facilitated by how wet Draco had gotten her moments before.

Blaise slowly yet surely slid his cock within her until he was buried to the hilt, leaning over her, holding onto her as if for life.

Draco began to thrust into her mouth as Blaise pulled out only to slam right back in. That slammed her down on Draco's cock, gagging for a second until she grew used to having both of their cocks in her.

While she wasn't a virgin, she'd only had sex once, and Blaise was bigger than Harry, so it hurt her a little, but the pleasure was greater, and she bobbed her head up and down Draco's pole to match Blaise's thrusts. In seconds they'd formed a rhythm between the three of them purer than music.

* * *

"Well, they didn't return." Pansy smirked to herself as the party ended hours later. Maybe the boys had _finally_ gotten lucky and would stop acting as if they had a pole stuck up their arses.

"Thanks for inviting us to the party." Ginny thanked Maggie, who smiled back, blushing slightly.

"I'm glad that you came and spoke to me this evening." Maggie announced. "I had a really good time tonight."

"Uh, yeah. Me too." The redhead announced brokenly.

"You're _definitely_ the guy in this relationship." Pansy whispered to Ginny when Maggie turned to wave at someone leaving.

Ginny made a face at Pansy, yet it was suspiciously innocent when Maggie turned to look at her again.

"We should be going." Harry announced, placing his hand on the small of Ginny's and Pansy's back, beginning to lead them away, obviously clueless to the fact that (a) he'd just ruined a 'moment' between the redhead and the blonde, and (b) Pansy didn't like him touching his ex, even if she _was_ obviously more interested in skirts than pants.

Both girls narrowed their eyes at him and stalked out of the Ravenclaw Common Room.

"What did I do?" Harry asked.

Ron (who'd been left dateless when Lavender suddenly got teary-eyed and left the party some moments after they'd arrived) shook his head. "They're _girls_, Harry." He replied, as if that should be enough to explain their strange behavior.

Harry shook his head.

Both boys returned to their Common Room.

* * *

Lavender pretended to be sleeping on the sofa when Ginny came in, _stormed_ in, actually. She hid her face in the cushions and even tried to snore, _anything_ to keep the redhead from realizing that she'd been awake, crying.

"Bloody Harry." Ginny muttered darkly to herself as the portrait closed behind her. "Had to go and ruin the moment. _Bloody hell_!"

Lavender didn't know if Ginny'd cursed because she was so angry, or if it was because she'd seen her on the sofa.

She felt a movement close to her.

Ginny.

There was silence as she felt Ginny's fingers softly pushing the hair out of her face, obviously believing that she was sleeping. "I didn't know that you snored." She whispered, slightly in awe. "It's damn cute."

Lavender continued to fake it.

Ginny sighed before turning and going to the Girls' Dorms.

Lavender opened her eyes and watched her leave.

Sensing the portrait open and hearing her boyfriend's voice, she quickly closed her eyes once more, wishing that she truly were asleep, and that this was all just a horrible nightmare.

* * *

(The Next Morning)

Groaning, Hermione tried moving, yet she was trapped beneath deadweight. Her head hurt and her limbs were sore, and she couldn't remember _why_. What had happened? Had she had another accident and was now in the hospital wing under the effects of some potion?

Someone groaned to her right, snuggling closer against her for warmth.

Someone else, this time to her right, muttered in his sleep, already nearly completely on top of her thus didn't need to snuggle closer.

Hermione's eyes opened with a jolt. Caramel eyes widened as she realized what the weight on her was. Two heads of hair were buried in her chest, one brunette like her own, and the other a platinum blonde.

She closed her eyes as it all came back to her. She'd slept with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini.

Well, to be _technical_, they hadn't slept at all.

_ Shut up!_ She scolded her other voice and somehow managed to get out from under both boys without waking them up. She looked around and realized that they were in Draco's room, thank Merlin. That meant they still didn't know the password to _her_ room…which meant she could escape for a second and regroup.

In her room, Hermione examined herself in the mirror. Anyone seeing the naked girl, covered in bruises and ugly dark marks, would have cried out in horror, imagining angry fists having created the marks. But Hermione knew better, and she shivered when she discovered a yet _another_ 'love mark'.

She smiled. They were actually quite sexy. It was as if those two Slytherins left their mark on her on purpose—then again, knowing those two possessive jerks, they probably _had_. It'd probably been there intention to leave so many marks on her that the other guys would know that something had happened and that she now belonged to 'them', as they'd whispered several time during their lovemaking.

Shaking her head, Hermione went to bathe, and when she dressed and combed her hair, she peeked in on the boys, who were still sleeping peacefully, obviously exhausted after last night. She considered waking them up because of classes, but didn't have the heart. They looked too _cute_.

During the time she'd been away, they'd managed to cuddle with each other, obviously believing that the other was her.

She smirked as she imagined their reaction when they'd awaken to find themselves in that position.

Grabbing her bag, she hurried out of the Common Room, but not before she heard twin screams of horror from the bedroom.

* * *

** Granted that this chapter is a little shorter than the others…it had…coughcough…other material in it that I know was something a lot of you were waiting for. I've never written three-way before (I'm sure it showed) so I'm sorry if it let anyone down. **

_ Okay, the part with Lavender sorta came out without my knowledge or consent. Don't know why I sorta like her._

_** Just in case anyone was wonder, the "United, Divided" was about the Draco/Hermione/Blaise and the Ginny/Lavender**_

_** THIS STORY SHOULD BE ENDING SOON!**_

Review, my beauties?


	7. Chapter 7: Together Forever

** Disclaimer: I don't own-really!**

_ Panther Eyes_, you wanted the boys' view on the traumatic episode in the bedroom…well…it wasn't planned in this chapter, but I wrote it just for you. Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco sighed contentedly as he snuggled closer to the body next to his. He knew that it was morning and that they should be getting up soon or they'd be late for breakfast, but he didn't want to do so. He could deal without having had breakfast—but knowing Hermione she'd be scolding them on how breakfast was the most important meal of the day, so he sighed, waking himself a little more.

He smirked a little smugly, eyes still closed, as the body snuggled closer, head against his chest, around his waist. Hermione was practically all over him. Zabini would _die_ with envy if he could just see them now.

That was when, he suddenly realized, that the chest against his had no breasts.

Of course, Hermione didn't have large ones, but he felt as if the chest was completely _flat_.

Something was off.

Forcing his eyes opened, all he could see was a head of brown hair.

So far so good.

"_Mione_." The voice whispered sleepily against his skin.

And the world came crashing down on Draco Malfoy as he recognized that voice.

He screamed as he shoved Blaise Zabini off of him.

Blaise, waking up abruptly, realized what had happened and his scream joined Draco's.

They jolted to separate sides of the bed and viciously fought with each other for the sheet to try and cover their nakedness from each other. They'd awoken with their usual 'Morning Wood', but the _horror_ of what had happened had caused their cocks to shrivel up and go embarrassingly limp.

"Give me the damn sheet!" Draco gave an extra hard tug and managed to get it from Blaise—only uncovering him completely. "Argh!" Draco screamed, hands flying to cover his eyes as he quickly turned his head.

"Dammit Malfoy!" Looking around the room quickly, Blaise reached for a pillow and used it to cover his family jewels.

Both pointedly ignored the other.

"Where the _hell_ is Hermione?" Draco finally asked as he held the sheet firmly around him, refusing to even look in Blaise's direction.

"I don't know, but I damn well am going to find out!" Blaise growled, turning to leave the room.

Draco turned, glad to see him go until he realized that the pillow only covered his front—which meant that Draco unwillingly got a good look at his arse.

"Argh!" Draco cried out once more in horror, burying his face in the first pillow he found.

He was going to need therapy to get that bloody image out of his nightmares.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was happily eating breakfast when Draco and Blaise entered the Great Hall, both ignoring each other pointedly and making it a fact to sit on opposite sides of the table—as far from the other as humanly possible. She couldn't keep her laughter in her as she shook with uncontrollable giggles—surprising Harry and Ron—yet Ginny smirked knowingly since Hermione had whispered to her earlier about what had happened.

But something seemed to be bothering Ginny as most of the students got up, having finished eating. She shared a smile with Maggie Turner from across the room when she caught her staring at her, yet still a frown tugged at her lips.

She looked as if she were fighting herself before looking at Ron. "So, uh—where's Lavender? She hasn't come down to eat."

"She hasn't?" Ron asked, obviously not having noticed it before. "Hmm. Weird. That one likes breakfast."

Ginny shook her head as if to contradict him, then she caught herself and looked down at her bread but not seeing it. "She doesn't eat breakfast, she likes _watching_ people eat."

Obviously Ginny hadn't meant for anyone to hear her, but Hermione had, and she frowned, bit on her bottom lip as she read the pain in her friend's eyes. She should have realized that Ginny was in love with Lavender and one night with another girl wouldn't change that.

But what could?

And was it Hermione's place to anything about it?

"Poor Lavender." Parvati was whispering to Margaret Thandel. "She cried all night last night."

Ginny tensed, but only Hermione noticed it.

"I know." Margaret nodded. "She's been so depressed the last two days. But last night—she looked completely heart-broken."

Ginny paled and seemed to be counting to herself and realizing something. She stole a guilty look at her brother and hung her head, pained.

Ron, of course, hadn't been listening. He was contentedly oblivious to everything and everyone but him and his food.

Ginny suddenly realized this and shot him a harsh look, then she seemed angrier at him then herself, and she got up from the table.

Hermione looked at her cautiously. "What are you going to do?"

"Well, if the right Weasley doesn't go see what's wrong with her, then another should." But she wasn't meeting Hermione's eyes. "She might be a Weasley one day, and we should look out for each other."

Hermione smiled sadly. She shot a look at Ron, who was laughing at something Harry was telling him—something about quidditch. Honestly. Didn't they ever do anything other than Quidditch and Wizard Chess?

"You do realize that I'm not called a bloody genius just because people like me, right?" Hermione asked. "We both know that that's not the reason you're going to go look for her."

Ginny looked as if about to deny it, then she hung her head, speaking in soft whispers like Hermione, despite the fact that no one was listening to their conversation. "Mione, I broke up with her _two_ days ago…and I completely blew her off last night."

"I'd figured that." Hermione nodded diplomatically. "Are you sure you want to do this? Maggie seems to like you. A lot. And even if Lavender shares your feelings—she _is_ Ron's girlfriend."

"I know what I'm doing." Ginny turned and silently made her out of the Great Hall.

Hermione shook her head.

_ Ginny and Lavender…_

Her gaze fell upon Ron and Harry when she heard her redheaded friend complaining that Harry wasn't paying attention and asking why. Her brown eyes took in his slight blush, and followed his quick yet discreet glances at the Slytherin table. Hermione smiled brightly when she realized that those looks were directed at Pansy Parkinson, who half-heartedly listened to Millicent.

The black haired girl smirked at Harry, obviously catching his glance every time he tried to discreetly look at her. Honestly, Harry wasn't known for subtlety, and Pansy proved that by even wriggling her fingers at him cheekily during one of his glances.

He went blood red and looked down at his food intently.

Ron still couldn't figure out what was going on.

Hearing Pansy giggling, Harry looked at her in surprise, yet his eyes became slits when he realized that she was laughing at something a Slytherin boy had whispered in her ear while bending behind her.

Pansy noticed him looking at her again, and was visibly surprised at the expression on his face until she realized _why_ he was looking at her so threateningly. A wide smile lit her face and she rolled her eyes at him before blowing a kiss in his direction.

Harry blushed, looking away, yet seemed mightily pleased with himself.

_ Harry and Pansy…_

Luna, now completely over the episode in the Black Lake, laughed as Seamus and Neville were arguing on each side of her at the Ravenclaw table. The blonde placed a hand on each shoulder and pushed them back down before giggling and telling them something that obviously calmed them down enough to continue eating in peace.

_ Seamus, Luna, and Neville_.

Feeling eyes on her, Hermione smirked as she returned the gazes of her lovers.

_ Me and my snakes._

** My snakes and I**.

She shook her head at herself, never noticing someone at the Ravenclaw table watching her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It seemed _natural_ for both boys to sit on each side of her during the classes they had together. They were only a few months away from graduation, and whether by coincidence or not, the three of them shared almost all of the same classes, while Ron and Harry had a completely different schedule.

It was during Advanced Potions with Professor Willard that she received the punishment she knew she'd receive for having left them to _cuddle_. At first they'd just placed their hands on her knees tranquilly, yet as the professor got more and more into his lesson, their hands slowly made their way higher up her thighs, pushing the skirt back as they moved.

Thank Merlin for the fact that they were seated in the back of the class due to the fact that they'd been the first ones to arrive—and having planned this Draco and Blaise had seated her there.

Hermione closed her eyes and her mouth opened in a muted groan when they began to tease her inner thigh—and she spread her legs wider to give them better access to her. They pinched and tickled her thighs, going slowly towards her cunt, reaching it at the same time.

Yep. They had _definitely _planned this one out.

But, they hadn't planned on one thing.

They jerked in surprise and looked at each other over her head when they realized that she hadn't put on any underwear.

Hermione smirked as she continued writing down what the professor was scribbling on the board. She bit down on her lip to keep from groaning when they returned to their teasing.

Blaise ran his flinger slowly up and down her already moist slit, teasingly slipping in the point of his finger, only to quickly draw it out and continue tracing her slit. He repeated this over and over again until she was desperate to have him plunge his whole finger inside of her…and it was showing as her juices began to coat his fingers and trail down the inside of her thighs.

Draco gripped her swollen clit between his curled fingers and tugged on it, using the right amount of strength to make it painfully pleasurable—something she discovered made her go wild. It was amazing how, just a little bit of pain inflicted in just the right way, could invoke the purest, most dizzying pleasure that now consumed her as a whole?

When Blaise's finger finally slipped into her welcoming folds, Hermione couldn't silence her moan. Thankfully, Professor Willard had been so busy speaking in his high-pitched nasal voice, that no one noticed…no one except the two Slytherins punishing her so exquisitely.

They slowly finger-fucked her during Potions, bringing her so close to cumming, only to pause and wait agonizingly long before igniting her passion with just a flick of their fingers.

Then, right before the class was about to end and Professor Willard was assigning their homework, both boys nodded to each other over her head and went to serious work, their teasing becoming urgent.

With an extra strong tug from Draco, and Blaise's two fingers ramming inside of her harder, Hermione bit down on her bottom lip and drew blood to keep the scream muted as she came.

She collapsed with her face in her book, blood dripping from her broken lip. Her body still shook slightly as she came down from that climax, and the look she shot the boys made them smirk proudly.

Hermione pushed off of the seat, forcing them to pull their hands from her cunt quickly. Her legs were wobbly, and she could taste blood, yet she was happier than she had been in a long time. This promised to be the beginning of an excellent relationship.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The news was all over the Gryffindor Common Room by lunch. Ronald Weasley and Lavender Brown had broken up. No one knew for sure _why_, and it would seem that neither did Ron, but he didn't seem quite heartbroken; if the smile he was giving Padma had anything to say about the matter.

He confessed later to Hermione that he was glad that they'd broken up—and on such wonderful terms! He'd realized that while he was attracted to Lavender, something just wasn't _there_, and plus he had a feeling that she might actually fancy someone else—as did he. So they'd parted as friends.

Lavender sat on the sofa, laughing at something Parvati and Susan were telling her.

Ginny, who was discussing Quidditch with Ron and Harry and the other boys on the team, smiled contentedly in the other girl's direction.

Lavender caught her glancing, and instead of blushing and looking away as she would do before, she instead winked at her.

Ginny blushed in surprise, yet her smile was breathtaking.

Hermione smiled, enjoying being in her Common Room again. Draco and Blaise were busy. Blaise had gotten detention for something or the other, and Draco had Quidditch practice, so she'd been able to escape them a second—and missed them terribly!

She wondered if they were going out…or _what_.

"Hermione?" A first year called nervously.

"Yes?" Hermione asked.

"There's someone out here asking for you."

Getting up with a surprise, Hermione exited the portrait and was surprised to see Bartholomew Hollows with his back to her, hands in his pocket, looking at his feet.

"Bart?" She asked.

He turned. "Hey."

There was silence. "You here looking for me?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Hermione. I—are you going out with Malfoy—or Zabini?"

"No." Hermione answered. "I'm going out with both of them."

The smile that'd been on his face disappeared quickly. "What?"

"It's complicated." She sighed, leaning against the wall, glad for the fact that they were completely alone. "We're not going out _officially_, but it's a non-verbal agreement we have with each other. They don't _need_ to tell me that they'll hex any other guy I try to date, just like _I_ don't need to tell _them_ that I'd do the same if they look at another girl."

Bartholomew was silent for a moment. "You don't deserve this Hermione. You should be in a relationship with _one guy_ who is in love with you. Not with two guys who are using you like bed meat."

She cringed at the crude term. "They mightn't say the words, Bart, but I feel it. They care for me."

"But I _love _you!"

She gasped. "What? But you don't even know me that well!"

He winced and looked away. "It's easy to love you Hermione."

She frowned, sorry to have to do this. "Bart, I'm honored, I am…"

" But you don't feel the same." He sighed when she nodded. "I'll respect that Hermione. But when Zabini and Malfoy mess up, you know where my Common Room is."

She smiled sadly and nodded, watching him as he left.

Turning, she entered back into the Common Room, never realizing that the two Slytherins in question had witnessed the whole exchange.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Will you two calm _down_?" Hermione exclaimed with exasperation later that week in the Head Dorms. She'd come to find two frustrated Slytherins, and after a round of hot and hard sex, they'd continued frustrated. And finally, Blaise had let slip what was bothering them so much, what had been bothering them for a long time.

"But, do you know what he _called_ you?" Blaise announced hotly.

"Bed meat." She repeated as if speaking to a child. "I was _there_ for goodness sakes. Of _course_ I heard what he called me!"

"And you _still_ won't let us hex him because…?" Draco wanted to know, lying on his side, head propped on his hand, watching her intently.

"Because…" Hermione blushed. "I _like_ being the bed meat."

"_The_ bed meat?" Blaise growled.

"_Your_ bed meat." Hermione quickly corrected, laughing at the expression on their faces. "You two are bloody impossible! You _know_ I meant you two when I said that!"

Draco harrumphed.

She laughed from where she was lying on her back. "Bloody wankers."

"Why wank when we can do something so much nicer?" Blaise whispered in her ear seductively.

She shivered in anticipation.

But it seemed that it wasn't to be. Draco and Blaise shared nervous glances before nodding and turning to her. "Hermione Jane Granger, we need to talk."

"That's not fair." She muttered to herself. "I don't _know_ your second names so I can retort you."

Blaise smirked, before going serious once more. "About the other thing that wanker said…"

"I _refuse _to listen to this any more!" She groaned, covering her head with her pillow.

Draco easily wrestled it away from her. "This is serious."

Realizing that it truly _was_, Hermione nodded.

"We don't _like_ you, Hermione." Blaise began nervously.

"We're in love with you." Draco finished.

"And we don't plan on letting you get away."

"Ever." Draco smirked at that despite how serious this conversation was.

"So we made a potion to make sure that this never ends." Blaise was obviously nervous now, since he couldn't meet her eyes.

"Potion?" Hermione asked, obviously taken back by all these revelations. "What potion?"

"It's a binding potion." Blaise announced in his 'study' voice. "In the medieval times wizard nobles would take this potion to make sure that there was no infidelity in the marriage, thus ensuring that the heir was truly their child."

"And although we aren't in the medieval days, Blaise and I _are_ pureblood nobles." Draco put in his two-cents. "And _both_ are expected to have heirs soon."

Hermione looked up at them and blinked.

"Our blood and a strand of our hair are already in the potion." Blaise informed, as if giving a class lecture, thus keeping himself from being so nervous. "But we need a drop of your blood and a strand of your hair to finish it."

"But we need you to consent to this of your own free will." Draco looked deep in her eyes. "You need to know that there is no turning back once you drink the potion—you'll always be only ours."

"So…" Blaise cleared his throat nervously. "What do you say?"

Hermione stayed silent.

What _could_ she say?

That they were too young? That _they_ might get bored of her and repent of having chained themselves to her for as long as they both might live?

She looked in their eyes, and bit down on her bottom lip when she realized the love that they felt was real. They _wouldn't_ get bored.

She gulped.

Months ago she'd announce how unconventional relationships never worked. But she'd seen how happy Luna and her 'boys' were…and she'd never seen Ginny or Lavender happier than when they'd come out together some days ago. Despite the fact that a couple of students discriminated against them for their sexual preference, they seemed more in love before, and happier as well.

While conventional was great, unconventional was wonderful too.

She suddenly realized something she'd looked over. "_Heirs_?"

Amazingly, both Draco and Blaise blushed scarlet.

She suddenly laughed. Now wasn't the time to think things over. She loved them, they loved her, and they wanted _heirs._ "Is the potion horrible to taste?" She frowned. "How much blood?"

Draco and Blaise smiled.

"So you're agreeing?" Draco asked.

" Yes." She nodded and carefully pulled out a strand of her hair, passing it to Draco. "You'll have to get me a needle or something with which to prick my finger."

Blaise scrambled off the bed to get a needle from Hermione's sewing basket—why she sewed was still out of her understanding.

In the meanwhile Draco went to get the vial of Potion and placed her hair in it, a little fizzing sound frightening Hermione. She looked up as Blaise reached for her hand and gently pricked her finger, squeezing it to draw blood.

She winced, yet let him squeeze it more and her blood dropped into the vial, it again fizzled, yet this time it changed color.

They looked at each other.

Hermione gulped.

Draco cleared his throat. "I'll take the first sip." Closing his eyes he took a third of the potion and made a face as he swallowed it. "Bloody hell Zabini!" He exclaimed in disgust as he wiped his mouth, passing the vial to the other boy. "You never warned that it'd be this _awful_."

"Stop being such a baby." Blaise sneered before taking a sip of it and his eyes went wide as he forced it down. He coughed, passing the vial to Hermione. "_Dammit_! You weren't joking! That's _putrid_!"

"_Now_ who's a baby?" Draco taunted.

Blaise glared at him.

Hermione looked at the vial with misgivings. "You two better have washed your hair before putting strands in this." She warned darkly before closing her eyes tightly and throwing her head back, drinking the vile liquid to the last drop.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Next Chapter Is Epilogue.**

I can't believe how quickly I've updated this story! (Better not be too elated or I might just jinx it and not update the epilogue for months!)

_ Have I said how much I love your reviews and that it's because of all my beautiful reviewers that this hasn't gone into HIATUS like my other unfinished stories?_

_** I LOVE YOU GUYS.**_

_** Review? Please?**_


	8. Chapter 8: Epilogue

** Disclaimer: I'm getting bored saying this. I don't own Harry Potter.**

THIS IS IT! THE EPILOGUE!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and pushed and threatened me mercilessly…

Love you guys!

_ This update takes place some years after everyone graduated from Hogwarts_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The screams were louder and growing with intensity every couple of moments. Those in the room looked at each other in horror, not daring to speak, to _breathe_. Heart pounded harder and Ron perspired horribly, a muscle in his right eye twitching, causing him to seem as if he was winking repeatedly at everyone.

Ginny leaned over the seat where she was huddled frightened against Lavender, and smacked him over the head. "No time to be winking! She's _dying_!"

Harry, ever the valiant leader, tried to calm down his 'troops'. "She's not dying, she's strong, she can withstand it." He winced when the most terrifying, bone-chilling scream came from the room they were unable to enter. "Dear God, she _is _dying."

"How _dare_ you!?!" Pansy couldn't stand it anymore. She couldn't get up from the seat, so she pulled him closer and pounded him viciously in front of everyone. "This is all _your_ fault Potter!"

"Ouch! Ai! Oi!" Harry cried as he tried to defend himself from her blows. "Stop that! Pansy that _hurts_!"

Ron's eyes opened and he blushed. "_What_?" He exclaimed in horror. "_Harry's_ fault?" He looked at his friend in disgust. "I never thought you capable of backstabbing your friends like that Harry Potter!"

"No you _idiot_!" Since Ron was out of her reach, Pansy grabbed the first thing her hands came into contact with and threw it at him. Luckily for him, it was a magazine. "I'm not talking about Hermione! I'm talking about me!" She motioned to her humongous stomach. "Hermione isn't a cry-baby, and if she's screaming like _that_ during labor, then I'm going to _die_ when James is born! And it's all Potter's fault!"

"You do realize that _you _are a Potter too, right dear?" Harry winced, still slightly frightened of his wife as he had when they were dating in Hogwarts.

_ "Mione, dear, push." They could hear Blaise saying. "The doctor said to __**push**__."_

_ "YOU bloody PUSH!" Hermione shrieked viciously. "I'm PUSHING!"_

_ "Hermione…" Draco began in a scolding tone._

_ "Don't you 'Hermione' me Draco Malfoy!" She screamed. "If this is YOUR baby then I refuse to have sex with you ever again! You hear me?"_

_" Stop smirking Zabini." Draco could be heard growling. "It could very well be __yours__."_

Mr. and Mrs. Granger sat nervously by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Since neither had ever been grandparents neither could comfort the other as the girl screamed obscenities in both English and Italian (thanks to Blaise's lessons in said language), and threatened to do bodily harm to the men who she considered responsible for this.

Since Mr. Malfoy had died in Azkaban, Narcissa was there alone, yet she sat with Blaise's mother. Neither spoke to the other though, for they'd been at odds with each other ever since the news of the pregnancy. Each claimed that _their_ son had been the stud to impregnate the beautiful, powerful witch, and each argued that it was _their _first grandchild to be born.

"When that child comes out with Draco's hair you'll feel foolish for having believed that a _Zabini_ could father a child before a _Malfoy_." Narcissa sniffed, looking at her perfect nails.

"_Mama Mia_." Mrs. Zabini announced in exasperation. "You're going to be _vastly_ disappointed to realize that we _Italians_ are studs, quite fertile. You _British_? Pfffst…"

"Well, if the English are so horrible you can return to Italy." Narcissa offered. "You're welcomed to stay away as long as you want."

_ "Hermione dear…" Draco's voice sounded strained. "That's my hand darling…I need that! Mione...pain…MIONE!"_

_ "You want to feel pain?" She shrieked, voice dark. "You want to push something the size of a melon out of something the size of a pea? THAT'S pain, so SHUT UP!"_

"You tell him _cara_." Mrs. Zabini shook her head in pride. "He shouldn't even be _in_ there, considering that the child is not _his_."

Narcissa looked daggers at her.

_ "It's crowning!" Blaise's voice was heard, he sounded excited. "I can see its head!"_

_ "If you don't stop bloody looking down there, Blaise Zabini, I'll hex you into next century!" Hermione growled. "I said STOP LOOKING!"_

_ "Yes dear." Came the complacent answer._

Narcissa smirked. "You tell him dearie." She used Mrs. Zabini's words just to rile her. "Especially since a _Malfoy_ is being born, he shouldn't be intruding on the moment."

_ "One more push!" The doctor's voice was heard saying triumphantly. "Yes! It's a boy!"_

Mrs. Zabini, Narcissa, and the Grangers stood at once. They'd all been anxious since Hermione hadn't wanted to know anything about her baby except if it was healthy—so much about the child had remained a secret despite the advances of magical doctoring.

Ginny pulled her face away from where she'd been hiding it in Lavender's shoulder. "Finally, it's over."

Pansy held onto Harry's hand in relief, obviously forgetting that she'd tried killing him moments ago.

Ron sighed and leaned back in his seat.

The sound of a baby crying filled the silent hospital.

Everyone smiled at each other.

Suddenly another scream filled the air.

_ "What's happening?" Draco's voice was filled with concern._

_ "Why is she still in pain?" Blaise demanded to know._

_ "I don't believe it." The doctor announced. "There's another one in there."_

Everyone in the waiting room of the hospital froze. There were _two_ babies?

_ "WHAT?!?!?" Hermione screamed as another contraction hit her. "GET IT OUT!"_

_ "Come on Hermione." Draco's voice was excited. "You can do it."_

_ "I know I can!" Yet her voice was pained, as if she were crying._

_ "It's coming, I see its head…" The doctor's voice sounded amazed. "One more push Mrs. Malfoy-Zabini. That's it. Push!"_

_ "Push Hermione." Blaise echoed the doctor's order._

_ "Don't you tell me to push!" Yet from the strain of her voice it was obvious that she was doing just that._

_ "Another boy!" The doctor exclaimed merrily._

The sound of another baby crying filled the now awed hospital.

TWO BABIES!

_ "Oh Mione." Blaise whispered. "They're beautiful."_

Mrs. Zabini and Narcissa looked desperate to storm the room and see the color of the children's hair—if they were born with hair that is.

Mrs. Granger just crossed herself with relief that it was now over.

Mr. Granger had never understood wizards, and it was still hard for him to accept that his little girl was married to TWO men, but there were many things about wizards that he'd never get. And since they made her happy, that was all that mattered…it was just _odd_ explaining it to the family over the holidays.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaise and Draco smirked proudly as they showed their sons to their family and friends. They'd never thought that Hermione'd grown so large because she was having twins—but the surprise was welcomed. After having run some harmless tests, they'd discovered that little Sirius was a Malfoy, and little Albus was a Zabini. Somehow she'd gotten two different eggs fertilized at the same time during one of their many sexapades, and now their sons and heirs were being shown off.

"I _told_ you that Malfoys bred quicker than Zabinis." Narcissa announced proud to Mrs. Zabini once she realized that blonde little Sirius Malfoy had been born first. He had a full set of blonde hair, just like his father, but both boys had their mother's eyes.

"He was _born_ first. Doesn't mean he was conceived first." Mrs. Zabini declared, looking dotingly at her brown haired grandson. "Albus would have been conceived first, this was why he was in the back of the womb and was the last to be born."

The women continued to glare at each other.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger took the opportunity to get in front of them and look through the glass at the maternity ward, where the twins were resting peacefully. Mrs. Weasley did the same while Mr. Wealsey hurriedly Aparrated to tell the rest of the clan (who'd been thrown out of the Hospital for being so noisy) about what had happened.

"How's Hermione?" Mrs. Granger asked Draco, while Mr. Granger shook hands with Blaise.

"Sleeping." Draco announced, pride on his face as he looked at his son. "She really deserves to sleep for months on end after having to go through all of that."

Mrs. Granger nodded.

Pansy looked sharply at Harry, as if telling him to remember that when _she_ gave birth.

Harry winced.

Ginny and Lavender giggled.

Ron, as usual, was oblivious.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some months later, everyone sat in the back of Granger Manor, having a picnic. Since Blaise and Draco both had homes called 'Malfoy Manor' and 'Zabini Manor' (where their mothers lived), they'd decided to allow their own home to be named after Hermione, especially since they'd finally been able to get her to give up on her last name after the marriage, telling her how Hermione Jane Granger-Malfoy-Zabini was just _too_ long.

Hermione smiled as she watched Sirius, Albus and James playing together in the playpen. They were three gorgeous babies who'd become heartbreakingly handsome men one day. She pitied the women of their generation.

Pansy, having sworn off more children, was having a rather comical fight with Harry under one of their willows, since her husband was _insisting_ that they needed another one so they could call her _Lily_.

"Why can't we name her after _my_ mother?" Pansy wanted to know, indignant.

"You're mother's name is Bruinhild!" Harry exclaimed in horror, shivering when he remembered his domineering mother-in-law.

"And your point is?"

Laughing, Hermione wondered how Harry was going to get out of _that_ one.

"How about Lillian Bruinhild?" He asked.

Pansy made a face. "Bruinhild Lillian."

"But _Pansy_!" Harry cried.

"That or nothing Potter!"

He pouted. "_Fine_."

Turning her back on them, she looked over at Lavender and Ginny, who were laughing at Harry and Pansy as well, and announcing that they were glad that they couldn't have children. While they loved the others' children, they didn't think that they could deal with the babies twenty-four-seven. Ginny was the star seeker of the Brittania Valkyries, the best female Qudditch team, and Lavender was the author of **Glamour Charms and Other Spells Girls Should Know…**

Ron sat with his muggle girlfriend, trying to keep from blushing, but the twins and his other brothers were all bringing up all of his most embarrassing moments in life.

Narcissa and Mrs. Zabini had made peace, and were now telling the Grangers and the Weasleys something that had them throwing their heads back in laughter.

Feeling _them_ behind her, she smiled when Draco placed his arm around her waist and Blaise did the same around her shoulders, as they had that night in the Ravenclaw Common Room so many years ago. She sighed contentedly.

"I love you boys." She whispered, eyes on their friends, family, and sons.

Life was good.

"We love you too."

Laughing at the little boy-voices they used, Hermione stood on her tiptoes and gave each a quick kiss before her gaze fell on their sons.

Draco and Blaise smiled at each other over her bushy hair.

Life was great when you owned Hermione Granger.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** That's it. Finis.**

I want to personally thank all of my readers and reviewers, I love you all. Thanks for staying with me to the end and threatening me to finish it. I've never finished a story this quickly before. You are all my muses!

_ To the question about a sequel, I think that the epilogue will be enough. If I ever do something else with Hermione and the Slytherin Sex Gods (how I love that name) it'll either be a oneshot or another short story totally unrelated to this one._

How about a review for old times sake? (looks beseechingly into your eyes(like Puss in Boots), pouting)

_** shadowglove**_


End file.
